El Cantar De La Luna Obscura
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Anna juro proteger a su reino aún si eso le cuesta la vida, Elsa no quiere perder a Anna, pero el destino está sellado. Elsanna. Au. Meranna. Rapanna.
1. Tres Corazones Dorados

Aquí vamos de nuevo, esto es algo nuevo que voy a intentar, se que no es muy común, o aceptado de hecho, pero la idea es que sea un tipo Haren para Anna, por si no sean dado cuenta es mi personaje favorito. El Haren va a constar de Mérida, Rapunzel y Elsa. Espero sea de su agrado. Por cierto, una pequeña advertencia, va a tener escenas de sexo, entonces va a ser la primera vez que hago algo de este tipo.

Cómo siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Les Recomiendo Escuchar La Cancion Del Templo Del Adios De Mago De Oz

Tres corazones dorados. Capitulo I.

En el norte del mundo cuatro reinos colindan entre ellos, Arendelle, Corona, DunBroch y Månen, durante siglos, los reinos han sido hermanos en más de una manera, los reyes juntaban a sus hijos entre ellos para que no se perdiera la estirpe, y se dice que las hijas de esos reinos en la actualidad comparten tanta sangre que podrían llegar a ser hermanas sin ningún problema, aunque claro, esto siempre se dice a susurros por los reinos.

En Arendelle, la princesa Elsa. En Corona, la princesa Rapunzel. En DunBroch, la hija del clan Mérida. Y por último pero no por ello menos importante en Månen, la última en nacer, Anna.

Cada reino era rico a su manera, Arendelle tenía minas de oro y hierro para su exportación, Corona tenía campos bastante fértiles, DunBroch exportaba pieles y ganado, y Månen exportaba hombres de guerra, o para trabajo. Desde la antigüedad se han ayudado el uno al otro con un comercio bastante fluido y cubriendo las necesidades del otro.

Al ser la última en nacer, se esperaba que Anna fuera hombre, para que cubriera el papel de ayudar a concebir a la siguiente generación, no sería la primera vez que hubiera una situación similar, y se hiciera lo necesario para mantener la sangre pura.

Uno de los concejales del rey estaba más que enojado cuando en los apocentos reales se dió la noticia de que una niña había nacido. Teniendo al único varón, Månen hubiera quedado en una posición ventajosa sobre los otros reinos. Así que usando su posición, durante cinco años, le dijo a su rey que encargará cuanto antes, pero el rey Sigurd, siempre velando por el bienestar de su esposa, no lo hizo, ya había visto lo que había pasado con Idun la reina de Arendelle, había dejado atrás a su pequeña hija de tan solo tres años.

Aún se recordaba ese día con bastante pesar, durante el segundo embarazo de la reina Idun permaneció en estado de reposo absoluto, pues los curanderos le advirtieron que era bastante riesgoso su estado de salud, a puertas cerradas le advirtieron al rey que posiblemente tuviera que tomar una decisión difícil en el parto. Con eso en mente le pidió a su hermano de armas, el rey de Månen que permaneciera Idun con ellos para que estuviera en buenas manos, pues su pueblo era el más seguro de los cuatro, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a atacar a Månen, su hermano no tuvo ningún tipo de inconveniente sobre la solicitud, pero al ser de carácter fuerte le dijo que debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, Agnarr al saber cómo era Sigurd no se tomó a mal las palabras, sabía que era la manera de mostrar preocupación de este. Durante el transcurso de el embarazo de Idun, Astrid la reina de Månen quedó embarazada, está durante la estadía de su hermana Idun cuido a Elsa cómo si fuera su propia hija, aunque la pequeña siempre prefería estar con su madre, dentro de su entendimiento sabía que no podía, más con ilusión esperaba el nacimiento de su hermano o hermana. El transcurso de los meses fue lento, y en una noche de primavera, fue cuando sucedió. El sol se había ocultado hacía algunas horas, cuando a Idun le dió un fuerte dolor en el estómago, esto la alarmó demasiado, puesto aún faltaban cuatro meses para que tuviera que nacer su hijo, una criada que siempre estaba en las noches junto con ella, escuchó los quejidos y enseguida alarmó a los curanderos y doctores que permanecían en el castillo, Agnarr que había estado descuidando sus deberes por estar junto su esposa, se apresuró a los apocentos de la reina, al llegar vio a la hermana de su esposa sostener a Elsa con fervor, cantándole canciones de cuna, tratando de tranquilizarse a si misma y a la pequeña. Corrió hacia la habitación contigua y vio a su mujer con las piernas separadas, con una gran mancha de sangre entre ellas, corrió a su lado, empujando a una sirvienta que sostenía la mano de Idun. Con lágrimas en los ojos restregó la mano de ella contra su rostro, con desesperación empezó a gritarle a los curanderos y doctores que hicieran algo para salvarla, pero estos hacían todo lo que podian, sin éxito alguno. Idun al sentir que su final estaba cerca, solo le hizo prometer que cuidaría de Elsa, era su último deseo, en cuanto el lo prometió, cerro sus ojos dejando que la muerte la llevará. Agnarr arremetió en contra de los curanderos y los doctores, culpandolos de su desgracia, solo se detuvo cuando Sigurd lo takleo y lo sostuvo hasta que dejó de resistirse. Durante un año Agnarr solo estuvo de luto, no podía ni siquiera ver a Elsa sin que los recuerdos de cuando eran niños se le vinieran a la mente, la conoció cuando apenas tenían cinco años, pero desde ese momento el supo que ella era el amor de su vida. Pero al ver a su hija durante ese año, solo podía pensar que era el vivo retrato de su madre. Durante este tiempo, Anna nació, y para Elsa fue la salvación de preguntar dónde estaba su madre, a pesar de solo ser una niña entendía que su madre no estaba a su lado, tenía a sus tíos y a su "hermana", pero no era lo mismo que apenas y podía recordar. Al primer aniversario luctuoso de Idun, Agnarr recordó la promesa a su esposa, y como durante un año entero no había cumplido con ella. Pero aún así el no creía poder con la crianza de Elsa y con el reino de Arendelle. Así que durante los siguientes doce años de vida de Elsa, ella estuvo en Månen.

Anna y Elsa fueron criadas como hermanas, claro que solo en parte. Pues pese a ser tratadas por los habitantes de Månen con el mismo respeto, tuvieron crianza de forma diferente. Pues Elsa despertó sus poderes de hielo a una edad temprana, esto ocasiono que tuviera que tener clases sobre el manejo de sus emociones, no tenía que perder la compostura, para ello necesitaba permanecer tranquila, y saber que sus poderes eran parte de ella. Anna en cambio, por costumbre de la realeza de Månen, fue entrenada apenas pudo comenzar a caminar, los reyes por costumbre entrenan a sus hijos en el arte de la espada. Ambas tenían clases de Economía, Leyes, Historia, Artes, Política, Y Literatura, pero siempre con la diferencia que Anna sería la reina de Månen y esto conllevaba a que tenía que tomar clases de Estrategia y los Artes de La Guerra, y Elsa de Arendelle, siempre tenía que saber cómo moverse en el poder, no dejar que la arrogancia de formar parte de los cuatro reinos más poderosos los consumiera, pues ante el resto del mundo, eran un solo reino, y por costumbre los reyes de Arendelle eran el rostro ente los ajenos.

Cuando Elsa cumplió diez años de edad, se preparó una fiesta de celebración. En esta se juntarian los reyes de los cuatro reinos y sus hijas, de Arendelle sería Agnarr legítimo rey y Idun en paz descanse tercer hija de Corona, de Corona seria Frederick tercer hijo de Månen y Arianna heredera de Corona, de DunBroch sería Fergus heredero de la casa DunBroch y Elinor hermana gemela de Sigurd, y por parte de Månen, Sigurd primer gemelo de Månen heredero de la corona y Astrid segunda hija de Corona. La fiesta se celebraría en Arendelle, con una duración de una semana. A las hijas de cada casa se les vistió con las más finas prendas. A Elsa los costureros le habían confeccionado más de veinte vestidos para la semana, de las tonalidades de azul más hermosas que el hombre pudiera conocer, a Rapunzel de igual forma pero con el tono morado y dorado de su casa, y Mérida de colores verdes. Anna por su parte, al enterarse que tenía que usar vestido, se enojó con su padre, y le Imploro que la dejara usar uniforme militar, como el, este le explicó que en Månen se debía ganar el uniforme, no solo lo podía usar porque quisiera, ella siguió insistiendo que ya estaba lista para la prueba para ser parte de la armada. Su padre pese a que sabía que su hija era fuerte, aún para su edad, no estaba del todo convencido de aplicarle la prueba. Pero tres meses antes de la fiesta tuvo un sueño, veía a su hija con una armadura de hierro y fuego, liderando un gran ejército a la batalla, gritando con pasión y furia hacia la guerra. El lo tomo como una señal, para dejarla tomar la prueba, de todos modos si lo llegará a necesitar el podría intervenir. Al día siguiente la despertó a las tres de la mañana, una hora más temprano que de costumbre, en susurros le dijo que se vistiera que estaba lista para la prueba, la pequeña casi grita de la alegría, pero su padre le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Anna se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento y salió de su habitación para ver a su padre parado frente a la puerta de su dormitorio. Salieron del castillo rumbo a los establos, su padre iba vestido con ropas de piel, y su sable blanco en un costado. A Anna le dió un sable de plata, que por su estatura la punta tocaba el suelo, pero aún así la pequeña iba más que feliz. Montaron cada quien a un caballo de guerra, y salieron rumbo a la montaña, aquella que servía de frontera natural con los otros tres reinos. Al llegar a las faldas de la montaña, desmontaron y siguieron caminando, la época no era la más favorable para hacerlo, pues aunque aún no era invierno, la nieve empezaba a cubrir el camino. Siguieron caminando por horas, en las que su padre le explicó la naturaleza de la prueba, era bastante simple, al primer animal que encontraran debía de matarlo y comer su corazón crudo, Anna amaba a los animales, pero logro ver más allá de la prueba, si no podía matar a un animal para salvarse a sí misma, ¿Como podía aspirar a salvar a su pueblo?

Iban caminando cuando ambos oyeron ramas rompiéndose cerca de ellos, y Sigurd se alejó pues era la prueba de su hija. Delante suyo se empezaron a acercar tres lobos de gran tamaño, con pelaje negro, sus cabezas estaban llenas de cicatrices, sus garras y dientes estaban tan afilados que solo de verlos te podrían cortar. Sigurd estaba por decirle a su hija que la prueba solo era matar a uno, no a tres, pero vio como ella simplemente desenfundó su sable, y pese estar de espaldas, sabía que no había empezado a respirar más rápido, seguía tranquila. El primero se lanzó contra suya, Anna esquivo la mordedura que el animal le lanzó, y le dió una estocada al animal en el lomo, matandolo casi al instante, pero otro sin que ella se diera cuenta le tomo el brazo entre sus fauces, Agnarr iba a intervenir, cuando vio que Anna tomo un pequeño cuchillo de su bota y se lo enterró repetidas ocasiones en el lomo al lomo hasta que esté la soltó cayendo muerto sobre la nieve, Anna se levantó y vio como el último empezó a dar circulos alrededor de ella, su brazo derecho estaba sangrado y dudaba que pudiera sostener el sable con el, así que solo veía al animal que estaba preparándose para atacarla, y este se lanzó de frente tratando de morder su rostro, pero ella solo se hizo a un lado, y cuando paso junto suyo, lo tomo del cuello con su brazo izquierdo, pese que este trataba de quitársela de encima, ella se aferro a su cuello hasta que el animal murió asfixiado. Sigurd vio todo con mucha admiración, y le dió una clara visión del futuro, su hija sería una gran guerrero y una exelente reina, no pudo sentirse más orgulloso, vio como su pequeña hija, se acercó al primero y con su sable le abrió el estómago sacando sus viceras y arrancando el corazón, y le dió mordiscos hasta que ya no había nada en sus manos, lo mismo pasó con los otros dos. Cuando acabó con el último cayó al suelo, desmayada, Sigurd la tomo en brazos y amarró a los animales con cuerdas para llevarlos a rastras. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, entraron por la puerta principal, y todos los aldeanos veían con asombro a los tres animales que venían en uno de los caballos, y como la pequeña que venía en brazos de su padre estaba cubierta de sangre, eso solo podía significar una cosa, la princesa había completado la prueba, todos estallaron en festejos y alabanzas. Al llegar al castillo, la reina Astrid casi le come la cabeza al rey, hasta que esté le explicó toda la prueba a su esposa, con los ojos abiertos veía el pequeño cuerpo de su hija, con mucho pesar le acarició la cabeza a su hija, y se la dió a los doctores para que le curarán las heridas. Elsa veía el cuerpo de Anna y corrió a su lado, y no se separó de ella hasta que despertó, con una sonrisa le contó que lo había conseguido, que merecía ser hija de su padre. Sigurd le mando a confeccionar uniformes de gala militares, y le mando a hacer su primer medalla, tres corazones dorados.


	2. La Leyenda Renace

Gracias por el apoyo al anterior capítulo.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Les Recomiendo Escuchar La Cancion "Finis Terra - Mago de oz"

Capitulo II. La Leyenda Renace.

El viaje a Arendelle fue bastante tranquilo, los reyes, la princesa de Månen y la princesa de Arendelle, fueron en un carruaje hacia el reino de Elsa, era la primera vez en años que la princesa iba a su pueblo. A su lado iban los hombres de confianza del rey, escoltando la carroza.

Al llegar vieron que por el puerto se acercaban los barcos de los otros dos reinos.

Al pasar por el puerto se unieron dos carrozas con las respectivas casas. Y no tardaron mucho en arribar al castillo. En la puerta el rey Agnarr estaba esperando a su hija y a sus invitados.

Elsa corrió a los brazos de su padre, esté la cargo y la apretó contra suyo. Los demás reyes y princesas veían la emotiva escena, esperando que se diera la oportunidad para que empezará la celebración. Anna veía a los reyes con ojos analíticos, estudiandolos en silencio, su padre siempre le decía que los cuatro reinos eran como un gran cuerpo, todos estaban para el otro, si uno fallaba los otros se verían afectados. Así que en silencio veía a las niñas que serían las siguientes reinas como ella, era común que los herederos de las casas se conocieran desde que son bebés o niños, sin embargo en los reinos ajenos a ellos, había ávido revueltas y revoluciones, sería muy peligroso que muriera cualquiera de las cuatro herederas. Así que este día sería el primero donde las cuatro coinciden.

En cuanto Agnarr dejo en el suelo a su hija y la puso a su diestra, dió la señal para que los reyes se acercarán y se dieran comienzo a la celebración. Al entrar, una gran mesa estaba preparada para que todos estuvieran juntos.

Anna camino junto a su padre, a pesar que se quería sentar junto a Elsa, sabía que tendría que esperar pues en ese tipo de eventos tendría que estar junto a sus padres.

Merida y Rapunzel veían a Anna con extrañeza, para ellas era obvio que era una niña, pues sus padres les habían dicho que tenían tres primas, pero se les hacia extraño que una de ellas estuviera vestida de traje militar como sus padres, sin embargo era una niña a fin de cuentas, con las mejillas regordetas y pecosa. Merida jalo la manga del vestido de su madre para que está la escuchará, al tener su atención.

-¿Por que ella si puede utilizar pantalón y yo no? - dijo señalando a Anna.

Elinor vio a la hija de su hermano, vio a el sable en su cintura y la medalla que tenía en el pecho. Conocía tan bien a su hermano cómo se conocía a si misma, por ello sabía que seguía las tradiciones al pie de la letra, se sorprendió mucho que la pequeña hubiera completado la prueba, siendo cuatro años menor que su propia hija. Ella misma había completado la prueba cuando adolescente, pero era difícil creer que la pequeña que caminaba con el pecho inflado enseñando la medalla lo haya hecho.

\- La casa Månen tiene sus propias reglas.

\- ¿Tu también eres de esa casa?

-Si.

-¿Entonces yo puedo ocupar uniforme?

\- Hija hablamos luego de esto.

Merida no estaba conforme con la respuesta de su madre, pero sabía que presionar le daría aún menos respuestas. Así que solo bufo y siguió su camino.

Rapunzel también había visto a Anna, pero a ella Anna le daba la impresión de los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas que su madre le solía contar en las noches, bonita, pero capaz de protegerla.

Caminaron hacia la mesa y todos se sentaron, por unos momentos hubo un gran silencio. Hasta que Frederick viera a la pequeña Anna, en medio de sus padres.

-Una pequeña guerrera, ¿Eh?

Sigurd vio a su hermano menor, y sonrió con arrogancia marcada, alzando la barbilla.

-Sorprendente como lo puedas pensar, ella sola mató a tres lobos.

Toda la mesa quedó nuevamente en silencio.

\- Y esperas que creamos eso, la casa Månen es fuerte, pero una niña no puede hacer la prueba tan pronto.

Sigurd entorno la mirada en su hermano, suspiro con cansancio y solo tomo el brazo derecho de su hija enseñando las cicatrices que le había dejado el lobo, junto a tres pares de colmillos en una pulsera.

\- Si no lo crees aún eres libre de comprobarlo tu mismo, sabes que pese a ser reyes, la casa Månen no soporta ningún tipo de humillación.

Frederick vio a los ojos a su hermano, y pese a ser bastante arrogante, sabía que su hermano no mentía. Así que vio a su sobrina y los ojos que vio, lo asustaron un poco, lo estaban viendo con aburrimiento, como si frente suyo no estuviera un rey, sino su próxima presa, esos ojos ya los había visto, cuando niño, en los ojos de su abuelo, la misma mirada, a su abuelo lo había respetado incluso más que a su propio padre, sabía de mano propia lo que fue capaz de hacer para proteger a las cuatro casas, nunca se tento el corazón para hacer lo mejor para el reino, y nunca lo vio vacilar en decisiones difíciles.

\- Enhorabuena! - grito Fergus, llamando la atención de toda la mesa. - Ya les conté cuando en la guerra contra los países bajos, perdí mi pierna, pero salve a este mequetrefe. - dijo abrazando a Agnarr con un brazo.

Todos rieron y empezaron a escuchar las historias de los reyes, donde hace años habían luchado hombro a hombro en el campo de batalla.

Después de la comida los reyes dejaron que las niñas se retirarán a jugar.

En el campo de atrás del castillo, las niñas se sentaron a admirar el jardín real.

Anna estaba un poco nerviosa. Pese a ser la futura heredera, tenía la obligación de tener una buena relación con las otras casas.

La niña de pelo rubio y bastante largo se le acercó invadiendo su espacio personal, le empezó a acariciar las mejillas. Elsa al ver esa acción, le arrebató las manos de la cara de Anna, y empujó a la niña.

-¿¡Porque la tocas?!- grito Elsa.

\- Es como un príncipe, parece salido de un cuento. - dijo Rapunzel volviendo a tocar sus mejillas.

\- ¡Pues no la toques!, ¡Es mi hermana!

Rapunzel se le quedó viendo raro. - No, mi mamá dijo que somos primas. - dijo señalandose y señalado a las demás. - Yo soy la mayor, después Merida, después tu, y después el príncipe.

Elsa veía a la niña, y quería golpearla, pero luego recordo algo que su tío le decía cuando tenía problemas con el manejo de sus poderes. "Las emociones negativas, son muy fuertes, si dejas que ellas se apoderen de tu corazón, no habrá espacio para nada más", ella no quería que el amor que le tenía a Anna, a su padre o a sus tios, se nublara por el enojo. Así que respiro, y tomo la mano de Anna. Un gesto que siempre le tranquilizaba.

-Solo no la toques. - dijo jalando a Anna a su lado.

Rapunzel vio la acción, y pronto se le ocurrió una idea, si ella se casaba con el príncipe podría tocarla todo lo que quisiera. Jalo a Anna, y tomo sus dos manos entre las suyas.

\- Cuando seamos grandes, te casarás conmigo. - dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Elsa pronto una sensación que tenía desde quedesde que vio como le tocó las mejillas a Anna, se intensificó en gran medida. Era un malestar en la boca del estómago, como si quisiera gritar, pero le daba cosquillas dolorosas.

-¡No te puedes casar con ella, somos primas!

-Mis padres también lo son, creo que los tuyos también lo eran, no podemos dejar que la sangre que no es de nuestro Dios contamine nuestro linaje.

Las tres que escucharon ello se sorprendieron.

\- Creo que no sabían, perdón.

Merida veía la escena desde fuera, sabía que debía intervenir, pues si las cosas seguian por el rumbo en el que iban, ella lo vio, desde que era aún más joven, podía ver diferente que las demás personas, al principio la asustó mucho, pues podía ver cosas que aún no pasaban, le dijo a sus padres, y ellos le dijeron que no tenía que tener miedo, que era una bendición de los antepasados, que ella era especial, y esta vez vio que si Elsa y Rapunzel seguían discutiendo, la pelea se llevaría con sus padres y las casas se separarían. Así que se acercó a Anna.

-¿Si es cierto que mataste a tres lobos?

Anna volteó a verla, se extrañó mucho de la pregunta. ¿Que importaba si lo había hecho o no?, Ella no era de la casa Månen, pero nuevamente no debía ser descortés con las demás.

\- Si, lo hice, es la prueba para ser parte de la armada de Månen.

-¿Que se siente?

-¿"Que se siente"?, ¿Que?

-Matar.

-Se siente mal, yo lo hice por qué tenía que hacerlo, si no lo hacía ellos me hubieran matado.

Merida sopesó la respuesta, ella sabía que había veces como parte de la realeza, que tenía que hacer cosas que no quería. Iba a seguir indagando en la respuesta cuando alzó la mirada hacia el fiordo, y vio a lo lejos embarcaciones, y nuevamente lo vio, el pueblo en llamas, gente gritando, llorando, suplicando y como la muerte hacia acto de presencia.

Rápido corrió hacia adentro del castillo, las tres vieron extraño su comportamiento y la siguieron. Dentro los reyes hablaban animadamente entres ellos, Mérida se acercó a su padre y le jalo en brazo.

\- ¿Que pasó hija?

\- Barcos, barcos se acercan, van a atacar.

La mesa se quedó en silencio, los otros reyes estaban concientes de los ojos de la pequeña, así como de los poderes de Elsa, así que Agnarr mando a que le dijieran a los vigías. Sigurd tomo su sable, y salió del castillo, tras de el, Frederick, Fergus y Anna, lo siguieron.

Al estar en la puerta del castillo aún sin un telescopio los vieron, cerca de diez embarcaciones se acercaban.

Aún tenían un poco de tiempo, Fergus tomo el maso de la campana de emergencia y la hizo sonar tres veces. El ruido retumbó en el pueblo, todos los habitantes se acercaron a la plaza. Agnarr salió del castillo, y poniéndose en medio de los demás reyes, dió instrucciones.

\- Todos vallan adentro del castillo, alguien se está atreviendo a atacarnos, pero como su rey les doy mi palabra que no dejaré que nada le pase a mi gente.

Todos se empezaron a adentrar al castillo, las reinas daban instrucciones a los sirvientes para que se mantuviera el orden.

Cuando los civiles estaban dentro del castillo, los soldados y las escoltas de los demás reyes, se formaron frente a estos, esperando órdenes.

\- Estás son sus órdenes. ¡Cazar y matar! ¡Sin sobrevivientes! ¡Nos esperan en el Valhalla, con un festín!

Todos los soldados empezaron a golpear con sus espadas sus escudos. Los gritos de guerra se escucharon, y las cornetas de batalla retumbaron.

Empezaron a marchar al puerto, y las entradas del pueblo, los reyes encabezado los pelotones. Anna iba a seguir a su padre, pero este la detuvo.

-Debes quedarte a cuidar el castillo. Adentro está nuestro pueblo, y nuestra familia, no debes dejar que nada les pasé.

Anna vio a su padre, y asintió con la finalidad de decirle que obedecera.

Los reyes siguieron su camino.

Anna saco su sable, y empezó a calentar. Cuando de casualidad volteó hacia un costado del castillo, y lo vio unas grandes bolas de fuego partían el cielo.

"¡Si eso golpea el castillo, todos morirán!"

-¡Entonces haz algo para evitarlo!

Anna no supo por que, o quién le decía ello, pero empezó a sentir mucho calor de repente, su respiración se aceleró mucho, y grito. Aumento mucho de tamaño, alcanzando la altura del castillo, su ropa se rompió, y no sabía que estaba pasando. Pero solo sabía una cosa, tenía un deber. Capturó las bolas de fuego antes que impactaran en contra del castillo, sentía como las llamas le quemaron la piel de la mano, pero eso es lo que menos le importaba. Alzó la mirada y por el bosque uno de los barcos había logrado desembarcar, la lucha entre los hombres se llevaba a cabo, pero dentro del barco había catapultas que estaban ocupando para atacar al castillo, así que corrió hacia el, todos los hombres se sorprendieron del gigante, pero los que salieron primero del estupor fueron los soldados del reino, y su moral aumento en creces que incluso, empezaron a gritar con ánimos nuevos. Anna llegó rápido al barco, sin casi nada de esfuerzo lo alzó del suelo, rompiendo el mástil para ocuparlo de espada, y lo aventó hacia otro de los barcos que se estaban acercando, destruyéndolos. De repente empezó a sentir molestias en sus piernas y vio a los soldados enemigos tratando de lastimarla, alzó su improvisada espada y se encargó de ellos matandolos como ratas. Vio como otros cuatro barcos ya estaban cerca de la costa, y vio una gran roca a un lado suyo, así que la tomo entre sus manos, y se adentro en el mar, con la roca los destruyó, golpeándolos con ella, escuchaba los gritos de súplica, pero recordaba que si ella no estaría haciendo lo que hacía, los gritos serían de su gente, así que siguió. Los demás barcos empezaron a retirarse al ver que fue una derrota aplastante, pero Anna recordó las palabras de su tío Agnarr, "Sin sobrevivientes", así que con las cadenas de las anclas de los barcos de los que ya se había encargado, las empezó a girar en su eje, y cuando tuvieron la suficiente velocidad, las utilizó para despedazar a los barcos restantes. Los pocos sobrevivientes nadaban a la costa buscando vivir, pero en ella los soldados los esperaban para matarlos.

Anna, vio a un soldado vestido de forma diferente que el resto, a si que lo tomo con su mano y lo alzó a su rostro viéndolo, el soldado empezó a tratar de escapar, solo para ser apretado y sentir que la mayoría de sus huesos se le rompían.

\- ¿De donde son?

\- De..e L..l..lo..oos pa..is..s..ses ba...a..jos. (de los países bajos).

-¿Por qué nos atacaron?

-U..s..te..de..s lo hi..i..ci..ero..n p...ri...me...ro. (ustedes lo hicieron primero)

Anna lo sopesó, y veía al soldado en su mano.

-Sabes sería muy hipócrita de mi parte enojarme con ustedes, mi reino a atacado a muchos países por varias razones, ustedes solo lo están haciendo en respuesta nuestra.

El soldado por un momento pensó que lo dejaría ir, pero empezó a sentir como lo empezó a apretar poco a poco aún más.

-Pero sabes algo, soy muy hipócrita, estoy muy enojada, nadie lástima a mi gente.

Y lo termino de aplastar, comprimiendo sus viseras y huesos. Llenándose la mano de sangre.

Los reyes y soldados veían la escena con sorpresa, y una extraña admiración, los mismos soldados de Månen quienes pese a seguir ciegamente a su rey, dudaban al principio poder seguir a Anna en el campo de batalla, ahora con la batalla que ganó, su lealtad estaba con ella. Los reyes Agnarr, Fergus y Frederick, si tenían alguna duda sobre la prueba de Anna está había muerto. Sigurd veía a su hija, con la más profunda admiración, y vio cómo está se desmayó, y corrió hacia ella, en el camino al suelo, fue regresando a su tamaño original, y cayó sobre el agua, la mayoría de los soldados, nadaron hacia ella con desesperación, cuando la tuvieron en brazos, la alzaron alabandola. El rey, se quitó su capa y con ella envolvió a su hija.

Los soldados mataron a los demás sobrevivientes y verificaron que todos los cuerpos estuvieran muertos, algunos fueron en misión de búsqueda para ver si sobraban soldados enemigos que lograron escapar, pero los demás empezaron a festejar la victoria, y cuando los civiles salieron del castillo, los soldados se encargaron que la leyenda de Anna empezará a formarse.

Los reyes regresaron al castillo, aún con un acertijo en sus mentes. El rey Sigurd, vio las manos de su hija, tenían ampollas y astillas, se acercó a Rapunzel, y bajo la mirada de los demás le pidió algo, tenía que comprobarlo.

\- Puedes poder tu cabello alrededor de sus manos y cantar esto, "Blomst som gir blending

Med din trofaste glans

Flytt tiden tilbake

Kommer tilbake til hva det var. Fjern sykdom

Og den grusomme skjebnen

Ta med det jeg mistet

Kommer tilbake til hva det var ... Til hva det var" (Flor que da fulgor

Con tu brillo fiel

Mueveel tiempo atrás

Volviendo a lo que fue.Quita enfermedad

Y el destino cruel

Trae lo que perdí

Volviendo a lo que fue...A lo que fue.)

Rapunzel vio extraño a su tío, pero todos la veían, y su padre asintió con la cabeza. La pequeña empezó a recitar el canto, y bajo la mirada atónita de todos su cabello empezó a brillar, curando las manos de Anna. Haciendo que está despertará completamente. Astrid corrió a su hija y la abrazo contra suya, sacando el aire de la pequeña, y le agradeció a Rapunzel. Casi enseguida vistió a su hija con otro traje.

Los reyes se vieron entre ellos, y Sigurd pidió a las princesas que se sentarán. Las niñas hicieron lo que les pidieron, la luz del día ya se había ocultado, y solo las velas ayudaban a que pudieran ver en la obscuridad.

Sigurd se paró enfrente suyo y dió un gran respiro antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los dioses aún estaban entre nosotros, una gran batalla se dió en estas tierras, los gigantes de hielo trataban de destruir la creación de Odín y sus hijos, asi que este lideró la guerra en contra de ellos, mató a casi todos, y el creyó que había acabado con todos, así que se retiró al Valhalla, pero aún quedaba uno, este trato de acabar con la misión de su pueblo, pero cuatro campesinos, habían escuchado la leyenda de un demonio que vivía en centro del reino, así que fueron a verlo, este les dió dones, poder controlar el hielo, ver más allá de lo permitido para el humano, poder curarse de casi cualquier cosa y poder convertirse en un gigante, les dijo que el don solo duraba un día, si querían concervarlo tenían que matar al gigante de hielo y en ese punto ellos ya sabrían que hacer, pero si lograban sobrevivir, tendrían que convertirse en reyes y rendirle tributo toda la vida que durará su linaje, los campesinos lucharon en contra del gigante, y casi al terminar el día lograron matarlo, el que controlaba el hielo bebió su sangre, el que veía más allá de lo permitido le arrancó los ojos al gigante y se los puso, el que podía curarse le arrancó el cabello y se los colocó, el que podía convertirse en gigante, le arrancó un hueso, lo partió a la mitad, una parte se la incrustó en su propia pierna y con la otra hizo una espada. Desde entonces ellos se convirtieron en reyes, y para poder llevar a cabo su promesa hicieron que sus hijos se casarán entre ellos, y así a sido desde entonces, a lo largo de la historia, uno o dos poderes han aparecido al mismo tiempo, pero si aparecieron los cuatro, la leyenda dice que tiempos difíciles se acercan.

Bueno eso sería todo por el momento. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Promesa

Gracias por el apoyo.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Les Recomiendo escuchar la canción "Si Supieras... de Mago de Oz."

Capitulo III. Promesa.

Los reyes miraron como las niñas se sumergían en sus pensamientos, ellos mismos no sabían que pensar, cuando sus mismos padres antes de sus coronaciones les dijieron lo que debían hacer, al principio les costó creer lo que se les decía. Pero con el tiempo lograron ver con sus propios ojos el peso de las coronas.

Cada niña estaba absorta en su cabeza, cada una por razones diferentes.

Los reyes vieron que necesitaban tiempo para pensar, así que cada uno tomo a su hija y la cargaron para llevarla a sus apocentos.

Agnarr dejo a su pequeña en su cama, su hija nunca había permanecido en el castillo más allá de un par de noches, siempre le parecía ajena a este.

\- Papá, ¿tu y mamá eran primos?

La pregunta tomo a Agnarr por sorpresa, su hija rara vez sacaba a conversación a su madre, aunque sabía este que la extrañaba, poco a poco el recuerdo de su madre se borraba de la memoria de la pequeña, algo que agradecía enormemente, era que Astrid la criará, sabía que era incorrecto, pero su cuñada era más madre para Elsa que su propia madre, y eso le dolía. Aún después de años le dolía hablar de Idun, pero algo que no quería es que su propia hija, desconociera a ella como su madre, y para ello necesitaba hablar sobre ella.

\- Si hija, Idun era mi prima.

\- ¿La amabas, o solo era para que la sangre no se ensuciara?

Agnarr sintió un pequeño ataque de ira, pero como rey, tenía que permanecer calmado, y vio más allá de la pregunta de su hija, le acababan de decir que los reyes "obligaban" a sus hijos a casarse entre ellos. Así que acarició la cabeza de su hija y la acercó a él.

\- La amé desde el primer momento en que la vi. - dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hija, mientras sentía los ojos humedecer y su garganta secarse. - nos conocimos cuando yo tenía cinco años, era una reunión como la de hoy, claro que sin el ataque, claro que yo era hijo único, igual que Fergus, mientras que de Corona eran las tres princesas y de Månen eran los gemelos y el hijo menor, nos juntamos para conocernos, pero desde el primer momento en que ví a tu madre, yo supe que quería pasar mi vida junto a ella, cuando se dice que los antiguos reyes juntaron a sus hijos entre ellos, significa que por naturaleza nos sentimos atraídos por nuestros semejantes, a lo largo de la historia no se conoció a un heredero que se sintiera atraído por alguien ajeno a las cuatro casas.

\- ¿Entonces es normal que ame a Anna?

Agnarr se permitió pensar la pregunta, su mente trabajaba lo más rápido posible lo que le acababa de decir su hija.

\- Claro, crecieron juntas, son como hermanas.

-No, es que... - Elsa respiro hondo y vio a su padre a los ojos. - Cuando estoy cerca de ella, mi pecho se siente muy caliente, mis manos sudan y siento cosquillas aquí. - dijo tocándose el abdomen.

Agnarr vio a su hija, y vio el miedo en sus ojos por una respuesta negativa, y nuevamente recordó a Idun, le prometió proteger a su hija de todo mal, y velar por su felicidad. Y si su felicidad estaba a lado de Anna el haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que así fuera.

\- Si hija, es normal, voy a hablar con Sigurd para que él no tenga ningún problema.

Elsa abrazo a su padre un largo tiempo, hasta que esté la recostó en la cama y la cobijo, Agnarr espero hasta que Elsa se durmiera para abandonar la habitación.

(-cambio de escena-)

Rapunzel fue llevada a su habitación y recostada en ella.

\- Papá, ¿Que pasa si no nace ningún varón en nuestra generación?

Frederick vio a su hija, desde que llegaron vio como su pequeña veía a la hija de su hermano, por un momento pensó en que era incorrecto dejar que las casas murieran por el "enamoramiento" de una niña, pero durante la batalla, cuando vio a Anna convertida en gigante, algo dentro de él le decía, que no había nadie mejor para su hija, su arrebató de la tarde solo lo hizo para molestar a su hermano, el mismo había visto la fuerza de la pequeña, el sabía ahora a ciencia a cierta que la pequeña era una autentica reina de Månen.

\- Aún si naciera un varón, no podría entregar a mi pequeña a alguien que ella no quisiera.

Rapunzel sonrió, su padre sabía que quería saber realmente.

(-Cambio de escena-).

Merida estaba acostada en su cama.

Con la vista en el techo de la habitación, solo podía pensar que ella no había pedido nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Ella no pidió los ojos que tenía.

Ella no pidió ser princesa.

Ella no pidió ser hija de la casa DunBroch.

Ella no pidió ser parte de una leyenda.

Ella no pidió que su destino estuviera decidido sin su consentimiento.

Ella no pidió nada.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se durmió.

(-Cambio de escena-)

Anna iba en brazos de su madre, está la desvistió con cuidado.

-¿Por qué creciste tan rápido? - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Tenía que hacerlo. - dijo Anna limpiando las lágrimas de su madre. - Así podré protegerte.

Astrid abrazo a su hija, cuando se casó con Sigurd sabía que la parte más difícil de su vida sería ver a sus hijos ser guerreros, seria verlos lastimados, sangrandos, esperar que un día salgan de sus brazos para no volver, verlos partir antes que ella. No podía dejar que su pequeña hija, no volviera, no era una guerrera, era su bebé, era su pequeña, ella le pertenecía. La abrazo contra suyo con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?, Solo era un bebé, era su bebé, aún la ayudaba a vestir, aún le gustaba correr por el castillo, aún le gustaba comer chocolate hasta que le dolía el estómago, aún tenía muñecas, aún pensaba que ella era la mujer más hermosa que conocía, aún le gustaba que su padre la llevará a cuestas, aún era un bebé. ¿Por que tuvo que presenciar la guerra?, ¿Por que su pequeña, tenía que luchar por su pueblo?, ¿Por que la tenía que ver lastimada?

(- Cambio de escena-)

Sigurd escuchó los sollozos de su esposa, al otro lado de la puerta, le dolía escucharla así. A él mismo le dolía ver a su hija lastimada, le dolía pensar que vio y dió muerte a hombres. Pero la casa Månen era así, tenían que ser fuertes, si ellos no lo eran, como podían confiar en ellos, dió un suspiro, y alzó la cabeza, dejo que el sabor amargo de su boca bajara a su estómago.

Camino por el pasillo, dudaba que su esposa disfrutará de su compañía en ese momento. Así que siguió caminando, por un momento pensó en ir a el jardín a practicar unas horas, pero si su hija llegaba a verlo lo seguiría, y lo que menos quería era que Astrid se derrumbara nuevamente. Así que se dirigía a la biblioteca del castillo, un buen libro podría hacer que su mente se despejará lo suficiente para hacerle frente a su esposa, ver el dolor en sus ojos, escuchar como su voz se rompería, ver cómo su alma era desgarrada por el dolor y no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo.

En el camino vio a su hermana, ella le dió un asentamiento de cabeza, y con su mano le llamo.

\- ¿Que pasó?

\- ¿Como está Anna?

Sigurd se sorprendió por la pregunta, y lo demostró con su mirada.

\- No es común que una niña mate a una persona sin sentir culpa o remordimiento, ni siquiera es común que un adulto lo haga.

\- Mi hija a entrenado toda su vida para ser reina, no debe sentir culpa por proteger a su pueblo.

Elinor vio a su hermano, y pese a que las palabras que decía eran ciertas su postura le decía que el mismo quería creer sus propias palabras, envolvió a su hermano en un abrazo. El silencio se hizo presente como un bálsamo para el dolor de Sigurd, estuvieron abrazados un par de minutos, hasta que Sigurd se separó de su hermana, agradeciéndole el gesto.

\- ¿Y Merida?

\- ¿Que tiene ella?

\- Parecía enojada.

\- No sé cómo tratar con mi propia hija, al principio pensé que solo era una etapa, ella quería entrenar con el arco y flecha, así que le enseñé, pero a cambio quería que hiciera un esfuerzo para saber guiar un reino, pero es muy terca, no quiere tomar lecciones de etiqueta, no sabe mantener su temperamento para ella, ahora creo que quiere hacer la prueba de la casa Månen.

Sigurd veía a su hermana, tratando de encontrar una manera de ayudarle, pero no daba con nada.

Así que hizo lo mismo que cuando eran niños, acarició su espalda en círculos. Haciendole saber que el estaba ahí con ella.

Elinor dejo que su hermano la mimara unos segundos, hasta que logró tranquilizarse.

\- Gracias.

Sigurd sonrió y siguió su camino, el mismo sabía que no era la mejor compañía en ese momento, menos para su hermana. Al casi llegar a la biblioteca se encontró con los otros tres reyes, los tres parecían que se buscaban entre sí, Agnarr vio a los demás y con un movimiento de cabeza señaló su despacho, los demás lo siguieron, adentro los muebles de madera, el olor a libros, y tinta le daban un aire de respeto, las cortinas de terciopelo rojo estaban cerradas, adentro Agnarr señaló cuatro sillones de cuero para que sus amigos se sentarán, el sirvió Whisky en vasos para los cuatro, y con ayuda de una bandeja se los entrego, y el mismo se sentó delante de Sigurd, a su derecha Fergus y a su izquierda Frederick, dió un sorbo a su bebida, esperando que cualquiera rompiera el silencio, pero al parecer los cuatro sabían que por la cabeza de los demás estaba pasando un torbellino.

\- Sigurd debo decir que Anna me sorprendió bastante, se que me habías dicho que había completado la prueba pero, de eso a lo que vimos. - dijo Frederick, viendo a su hermano sin saber bien como abordar el tema que le urgía.

Sigurd vio su vaso como si en este se describieran los secretos del universo, y si perdía la concentración acabaría este. Frederick vio a su hermano, y supo que realmente solo iba a hablar si era necesario.

\- Verás estuve pensando, ha pasado un tiempo desde que paso... Bueno... - Vio a Agnarr, y los cuatro comprendieron lo que quería decir. - Y es decir se que mi hija es una niña aún, pero cuando a nosotros nos comprometieron también lo éramos.

Agnarr podía presentir hacia donde se dirigía Frederick, y penso en como se lo tomaría Sigurd realmente la proposición.

\- Es decir, yo supe que quería estar con mi esposa solo con verla, y creo que a los cuatro nos pasó. - dijo señalando a los demás para dar su punto. - Hoy mi hija me dijo que quiere pasar sus días con Anna.

Sigurd por fin alzó la mirada de su vaso y vio a su hermano.

\- Elsa dice que ama a Anna, tu haz visto como se miran ambas, como si no pudieran vivir sin la otra, y quiero pedirte la mano de Anna, para Elsa.

Sigurd recorrió a ambos y luego vio a Fergus, este solo alzó su vaso.

\- Yo solo vine a pedir un trago, el de mi habitación se acabó.

Sigurd vio a ambos, y dió un suspiro.

\- He visto cómo se miran las niñas, pero realmente no he hablado con Anna sobre esto, solo es una pequeña. - dijo mientras se acababa de un trago su vaso. - Si lo que quieran realmente es la mano de Anna, aún no la daré, no se que es lo que quiere ella misma, pero tienen mi palabra, yo no estoy en contra de ninguna de las dos uniones.

(-Cambio de escena-).

Cinco años han pasado desde ese día, durante el transcurso de estos nacieron en la casa DunBroch, los trillizos, solo un año después de la fiesta.

El concejal que había estado diciéndole a Sigurd que encargará cuanto antes, al enterarse del nacimiento de los niños, enfureció. El junto a unos cómplices, habían estado preparando un golpe de estado en contra del rey. Sigurd no era tonto, desde un comienzo se dió cuenta del plan de su concejal, pero pese a ser rey, veía en afueras de su reino como una simple acción en el tiempo equivocado, significaba la caída de un reino, si mataba a un concejal, podría hacer que su pueblo lo viera como un tirano y se levantará en armas en contra suyo, lo platico con su esposa, está le dijo que siempre había alguien velando por los reyes. Sigurd entendió las palabras de su esposa.

Sigurd cargo un carruaje con alcohol y agua, lo suficiente para una fiesta patronal, y partió al centro de la montaña norte, el punta de esta había una cueva lo suficientemente grande para que el carruaje pasará sin ningún problema, y se adentro.

La cueva conforme avanzaba la obscuridad se tragaba todo lo que había. Sigurd siguió avanzando el camino que recorría cada año junto a los demás reyes.

Al llegar al centro de la cueva prendió fuego, destapó los barriles de alcohol y de agua, los colocó junto al fuego y espero un par de minutos.

\- Es raro verlo en otra fecha que no sea la indicada para la ofrenda de cada año. - dijo una voz profunda que venía del otro extremo de la cueva.

\- Supongo que sabe a qué vengo. - dijo Sigurd.

\- Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada para posponer la muerte de un humano, la única que puede hacerlo es ella misma, pero eso no es lo que quiere, ¿verdad?

Sigurd veía a la obscuridad, y dentro de si sabía que era cierto, el estaba listo para morir cuando llegara su hora, esperaba que el Valhalla tuviera las puertas abiertas para el.

\- Mi hija, quiero que ella pueda gobernar.

\- Su hija se a ganado su puesto. - dijo la voz cada vez más cerca. - dudo que yo deba intervenir.

\- Si mi hija mata a mi atacante, sufrirá la misma suerte que yo quiero evitar.

\- ¿Y su esposa?

\- No sé que es lo que quiere ella.

\- Si lo sabes, lo haz sabido durante cinco años.

Sigurd cerró los ojos y dejo que la resolución llegará a su cabeza, esa que había estado negando durante años.

\- Ella quiere morir antes que Anna, no quiere verla crecer, para verla sufrir en batalla. - dijo Sigurd mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Eureka. - dijo la voz. - Si ambos dan su vida en la próxima luna llena, cuando se ejecute el plan de la rata que tienes por concejal, yo podría salir de esta cueva para cazarlo.

\- Por dar nuestra vida ¿A que te refieres?

\- Solo deben luchar contra la amenaza, pero no deben huir de ella.

Sigurd asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cueva.

Al llegar a su castillo escribió una pequeña carta a su hija.

"Hija lo sentimos por no poder estar contigo el resto de tu vida, nada quisieramos más que estar ahí para ti cuando lo necesites, pero nuestro momento a llegado, quisiéramos ver cómo te conviertes en mujer, quisiéramos saber a quién eliges para compartir tu vida, pero no podemos. Esta carta solo es para despedirnos, perdonanos por nuestra cobardía, y no hacerlo de frente, pero queremos que sepas que aunque no puedas vernos siempre velaremos por ti, cuando sientas que no puedas más, solo recuerda que tus padres estuvieron siempre muy orgullosos de ti, que te amaron más que nada en la tierra. Un día estaremos juntos otra vez, esperamos sea dentro de mucho tiempo. Te amamos.

Sigurd de Månen y Astrid de Corona. " .

Ambos firmaron la carta y la colocaron en el escritorio de Sigurd.

Al día siguiente, Sigurd le pidió a su hija que fuera Corona, en su nombre para darle un mensaje de su parte a su hermano, y que de preferencia se quedará una semana para cualquier contratiempo que sufriera, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Anna, abrazo a sus padres, pese a solo tener doce años de edad, casi alcanzaba la estatura de su padre, los abrazo con fuerza y les dió un beso de despedida.

También se despidió de Elsa, ya que los reyes de Månen le recomendaron que fuera a Arendelle mientras Anna estaba fuera. Elsa estaba feliz de ver a su padre, se despidió de sus tíos con un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

Ambos apenas y lograron contener las lágrimas, ante la despedida de sus dos hijas.

El tiempo cruel como solo el, hizo que la luna llena llegará, los reyes habían ordenado que todos los sirvientes y guardias abandonaran el castillo, esa noche. Estos sin querer desobedecer lo hicieron.

Ambos, desenfundaron sus espadas, cuando escucharon la golpes en la puerta principal.

Sigurd beso a su esposa, con todo el amor que podía, después beso su mano, tomándola entre ambas de el.

\- Gracias, por el mejor viaje. - dijo mientras la veía a los ojos.

Astrid, alzó su otra mano y con ella delineó el rostro de Sigurd.

\- Nos vemos en el Valhalla amor mío.

\- Es una promesa.- dijo Sigurd, mientras la puerta principal se rompia delante de ellos.

A las afueras del castillo, un ser pálido, con cabello extremadamente largo, con una copa en la mano la alzó.

\- Feliz viaje, viejos amigos, disfruten el Valhalla se lo merecen.

Camino hacia adentro del castillo, mientras iba tomando forma de lobo, con pelaje negro, y varias cicatrices en el rostro. Dentro dio caza a las ratas que infestaban el castillo, sin dejar una sola viva. Cuando acabó su trabajo, volteó una última vez a sus antiguos amigos.

Y los vio tomados de las manos.


	4. Roto

Gracias por el apoyo.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, los personajes solo los ocupó sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo IV. Roto.

Les Recomiendo Escuchar La Canción De "Mago De Oz - Hechizos Posimas y Brujería"

Elsa había pasado casi cinco semanas con su padre, este le había enseñado más sobre el manejo de Arendelle, le había comentado donde estaba la cueva donde cada año debían ir a dejar ofrenda, entre otras cosas. Elsa estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con su padre, cada noche jugaron ajedrez, o leían en compañía del otro.

Fue cuando estaba a punto de regresar a Månen cuando escucho el sonido de una armadura moverse, ella se extrañó pues venía de fuera. Un ciervo abrió la puerta, y en la entrada vio a un soldado de Månen con su armadura de oro, ella misma que había vivido casi toda su vida en Månen, los reconocía eran los soldados reales, la escolta personal de los reyes, era raro que se alejaran de sus tíos, la angustia comía su pecho, cuando esté bajo la cabeza, y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Princesa Elsa, lamento la interrupción, pero tengo un mensaje para usted y el Rey Agnarr.

Elsa sabía dentro suyo que eran malas noticias, así que mandó al ciervo a que llamara a su padre. Este al ver la escena, lo hizo lo más rápido posible, el Rey, no tardó mucho en llegar a la puerta.

-¿Que sucedió?

\- Un mensaje de la reina.

\- Que dice.

El caballero alzó ligeramente la mirada y vio a los ciervos que había a su alrededor, el rey entendió, que el hombre no hablaría en presencia de otros.

\- Acompáñame.

El caballero se paró y demostró que era un hijo de Månen, pues su altura superaba los dos metros de alto. El rey tenía el mismo presentimiento que su hija, así que aceleró su paso, al ir a su despacho, se encontró con sus propios caballeros que lo siguieron. No tardaron casi nada en llegar a el.

El rey se sentó en su silla, y sobre su escritorio aún habían documentos que revisaba entes de la irrupción, Elsa se situó a la diestra de su padre.

\- Descubrirte el rostro.

El caballero tomo su yelmo entre sus manos y se descubrió el rostro cómo se le ordenó, mostrando su cabellera rubia, nariz redonda, y un rostro amable.

\- Tu nombre.

\- Kristoff, señor, al servicio de la casa Månen.

Agnarr asintió con la cabeza, sus caballeros veían un poco intimidados, pues en su cintura cargaba un sable, y en su espalda una hacha, que sobresalía de su cabeza.

\- Que mensaje traes para mí.

De pronto la mirada de Kristoff se tornó triste.

\- Vengo a informar de la muerte de mis reyes.

El silencio se hizo presente al punto de hacerce sofocante. Elsa sentía que le habían arrebatado la vida de un tirón, ese día ya estaba deseando ver a sus "padres", la garganta se le seco, sentía un nudo en el estómago.

-Mientes. - dijo en un susurro.

Kristoff se relamio los labios. - Lo siento mi señora, es la verdad.

Elsa empezó a sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro con desesperación, no se dió cuenta que las lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas.

\- ¡Deja de mentir!

Elsa tomo lo primero que tuvo enfrente, que era un adorno de oro de su padre, y se lanzó en contra del caballero, este ni siquiera alzó las manos para defenderse o cubrirse del golpe, Elsa golpeó repetidas veces al caballero, mientras repetía lo mismo "mientes", este acepto los golpes, sin demostrar dolor. Agnarr al salir del shock inicial, tomo a su hija con fuerza, mientras la abrazo para que dejara de golpear al caballero, al tenerla cerca suyo sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo, pero no podía dejar que su hija se derrumbara, el mismo se haría pedazos para mantener a su hija completa.

El caballero bajo la mirada, el mismo tenía guardia el día del fallecimiento de los reyes, no podía dejar de culparse por la muerte de ambos, el cuando niño era cuidado por recolectores de hielo, un día sin querer desvío su camino del resto, cuando lo vio, el entrenamiento de la guardia real, hombres duros, haciendo ejercicios tan pesados que solo de verlos se sintió sofocado, pero en ellos parecía que el cansancio no hacia mella, se acercó sigiloso, no lo sintió, pero el rey se puso detrás suyo, tomando su hombro. El dió un salto de la sorpresa, pero al voltear a ver al rey, este solo sonreía, "Sorprendente ¿No te parece?" Le dijo, el solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, "¿Como logras ser como ellos?", "Debes ser hijo de un caballero para poder ser uno", Kristoff agachó la cabeza, el no tenía estirpe, el rey vio la disolución del niño, y lo tomo del hombro para guiarlo con el comandante, solo con un par de palabras, Kristoff empezó a entrenar con el resto prospectos a caballero, su vida se hizo más fácil, la armada le proveyó de todo lo que pudo necesitar, no dejo de esforzarse hasta que logró llegar a ser un guardia real, juro proteger a los reyes y había fallado.

Kristoff logro salir de su cabeza cuando el rey le hablo.

\- ¿Y Anna? - Agnarr sabía que la pregunta lastimaria a Elsa, pero le debía demasiada a Sigurd y a Astrid, como para no preocupase por ella en un momento tan devastador.

Elsa al escuchar la pregunta dejo de respirar literalmente. Su corazón se encogió y expandió de una manera sumamente dolorosa.

\- Mi reina... - Fue interrumpido por Agnarr.

\- No habías dicho que ambos reyes fallecieron. - dijo Agnarr sin comprender.

\- Majestad, la reina Astrid y el rey Sigurd murieron hace cuatro semanas.

Elsa y Agnarr se sorprendieron de la declaración. Pero Kristoff tenía que dar un mensaje, no había podido defender a sus reyes, pero juraba por su honor que daría todo, por lo más importante para ellos.

\- A la reina Anna, se le fue informado de inmediato, ella... - dijo mientras recordaba lo acontecido...

Flashback.

Anna había llegado a caballo, el pobre animal no había descansando todo el camino desde Corona. Un ciervo agarro a el caballo cuando la princesa en ese momento lo dejo sin ningún apuro, corrió hacia el castillo, al entrar los cuerpos no habían sido movidos por órdenes de los concejales que no tenían idea de que hacer. Anna entro haciendo caso omiso del resto de cuerpos, solo se acercó a los cuerpos de sus padres, calló de rodillas enfrente de ellos, estuvo ahí casi una hora, * nadie tenía el valor de acercarse a ella, cuando por fin alguien tuvo el valor de hacerlo, antes de poder moverla, ella tomo a su madre en brazos, la pego a su pecho, sin importarle mancharse de sangre. Al girar un poco su rostro la vieron, su semblante era serenó, todos podían jurar que no se había inmutado, sino fuera por sus ojos que parecían muertos, y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- Preparen el barco para su funeral. - dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con su madre en brazos.

De inmediato todos empezaron a moverse acatando la orden, alguien se había quedado, viendo como en pocos minutos, Anna regresaba por su padre, perdiéndose en el castillo junto el cuerpo. Cuando el barco estaba preparado, gritaron hacia el castillo que el barco estaba preparado. Casi de inmediato, Anna salió, iba cargando a su madre, la reina iba vestida con su más hermoso vestido, la sangre había sido limpiada, y solo parecía que estaba dormida, en todo el trayecto al puerto, la gente salía de sus casas para despedirse de la reina, algunos se arrodillaron, otros agachaban la cabeza. Anna se adentro al barco y sobre un mesa en el centro del barco dejo a su madre, camino de regreso al castillo, sin prestarle atención a nadie, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos, salió nuevamente ahora con su padre en brazos, el rey iba vestido con su uniforme militar, con todas sus medallas en su pecho, un sable de oro en su cintura, los caballeros se arrodillaron al pasar de su rey, Anna acostó a su padre junto a su madre, y los hizo tomarse de las manos, colocó escudos sobre los cuerpos y bajo del barco. Sin ayuda de nadie hizo que el barco empezará a avanzar por el mar.

\- Hoy despedimos, a un gran rey y una gran reina, las Valkirias cantaran sus nombres con amor y furia, para decirnos que tomaron el puesto que les corresponde en la mesa de reyes junto a los dioses, en la profundidades del Valhalla. Hoy despedimos a un gran guerrero, a una temible guerrera, a un excelente líder y a una sensata monarca, un maravilloso padre y una amorosa madre. - dijo mientras tansaba una flecha en un arco, prendiendole fuego en la punta, apunto y dejo que la flecha corriera. Casi de inmediato el cielo se pintó de fuego, todos los soldados habían tomado sus arcos y habían imitado a Anna.

El barco no tardó en prenderse completamente en fuego, y al pasar un par de horas se hundió, Anna no se movió de su lugar, hasta que vio a el barco hundirse. Cuando esté fue al fondo del mar, se dió media vuelta, un caballero se puso a su lado.

\- Mi señora, ¿Que hacemos con los demás cuerpos?

\- Denles una sepultura deshonrosa. - dijo Anna sin dejar de caminar.

\- ¿Mi señora?

\- Eran traidores.

\- ¿Traidores?

Anna paro en seco y vio al caballero. - Mis padres murieron a punta de espada, los demás en el castillo murieron por mordedura de un animal, haga usted sus propias conclusiones.

El caballero, corrió al castillo y vio lo dicho por la princesa, y con furia les corto la cabeza a todos y las puso en sus traceros. A unos aldeanos se les dió la tarea de hacer una fosa para los cuerpos, en ella fueron depositados, aún con sus cabezas en sus traceros como signo de deshonra.

Solo unos cuantos vieron como la princesa camino a la montaña norte, perdiéndose en el bosque.

Fin del flashback.

\- ... Regreso una semana después, con sangre en su cuerpo, y bastante deteriorada. - termino de relatar Kristoff. - Los concejales, estaban en aprietos, pues uno de ellos había sido un traidor, si no hacían que la princesa Anna tomara la corona, el pueblo los asesinaría. Así que todos apoyaron a la princesa, cuando regresó, se dió la coronación, pese aún faltar tres años para que pueda tomar la corona con todo su derecho.

Agnarr asintió con la cabeza, procesando las palabras del caballero frente suyo, aún tenía a Elsa en sus brazos, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, repetía todo el relato una y otra vez, el mismo había sido testigo de la capacidad de Anna, era una excelente guerrera, había visto como tenía una mente privilegiada como su propia hija, ambas desde la niñez demostraron tener la inteligencia para aprender a temprana edad lo que se necesitaba para poder controlar un reino, aunque Anna a diferencia de Elsa, veía todo por el bienestar del reino, no importandole cómo se vería o cómo serían tomadas sus decisiones, era una persona sumamente fría al momento de hacer las cosas, en ese sentido su hija era más humanitaria, veía más bondad en las personas a diferencia de Anna.

\- Voy a ir con Anna -

Agnarr escuchó a lo lejos la declaración de su hija.

\- Mi señora lo siento pero la reina Anna, no quiere ver a nadie de la realeza en este momento.

\- ¿¡Que quieres decir con eso?!. - Grito Elsa. - ¡No ves que Anna está sufriendo, debo estar con ella!

Kristoff agachó la cabeza, el sabía perfectamente que lo dicho por Elsa era cierto. - Princesa Elsa le ruego me perdone, pero son órdenes de mi Reina, ella dijo que ahora debe demostrarle a el pueblo que es confiable para liderar el reino, si los reyes van y la ayudan sería una muestra de debilidad.

Elsa y Agnarr trataban de entender que era lo que quería decir Anna con ello. Cuando la revelación llegó a ellos, no sería debilidad ante el reino, era la propia debilidad ante ellos lo que quería ocultar.

Elsa se retiró a su alcoba, le dolía que Anna no la quisiera cerca, le quemaba el pecho pensar en ella, ella misma amaba a sus "padres" casi lo mismo que Anna, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, entonces ¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO LA DEJABA CONSOLARLA!


	5. El Último Cantar De La Luna

Espero les allá gustado esta historia. Lamento informar que este es la primera parte del último capítulo. Y está la penúltima historia de Frozen que escribo, voy a tomarme un descanso de este Fandom y sinceramente no sé si regresaré, pero agradezco mucho el apoyo que recibí de parte de los lectores anónimos de este proyecto. El primer capítulo de la otra historia ya está en mi perfil por si a alguien le interesa.

Como siempre nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo V. El último cantar de la luna I

Rapunzel estaba nerviosa, hoy era su coronación. Pero eso no es lo único que estaba en su mente, hacia ya dos años que Anna no daba ninguna señal, más que mensajeros para los reyes. Ella misma fue testigo de cómo su padre se derrumbó por la muerte de su hermano, ahora no podía ni siquiera pensar cómo se estaría sintiendo Anna. Era tanta su preocupación que incluso empezó a escribirle a Elsa por si ella sabía algo de Anna, aún por cartas supo que ella no era la única preocupada por Anna, Elsa siempre fue demasiado cercana a Anna, mucho más que ella misma, y si ella no sabía nada, se imaginaba como estaría sintiendose Elsa.

Dió un suspiro mientras estaba en el salón de coronación, la corona ya estaba ya en su lugar, solo faltaba que su padre le diera la corona y ella hiciera los votos para ser oficialmente Reina de Corona, se sentía un poco culpable, en pensar en usar su posición para ver a Anna.

Ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que un hombre estaba desendiendo por una cuerda sobre la corona, solo se dió cuenta de ello cuando estornudo por el polvo.

\- Salud.

\- Gracias. - contesto distraídamente, pero se acordó que estaba sola en la habitación, y volteó justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre subir por una cuerda, con la corona en sus manos.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, tratando de pensar a donde se dirigía el hombre, lo más seguro sería que al bosque, iba tan distraída que no noto a alguien que estaba parada en las puertas del salón de coronación, choco contra ella y cayó al suelo, enseguida se enojó, como alguien podía quedarse parado sin concideración, pero una mano enfundada en un guante blanco, se le tendió frente suyo. Alzó la mirada y no creyó lo que veía, era Anna, había cambiado un poco, pero era imposible que no la reconociera, como el primer día que la vio, iba en un traje de gala de la milicia, con colores rojos y bordes de hilo de oro negro, unas cuantas medallas en su pecho, y la espada que recordaba cargaba el Rey Sigurd en su cintura, su cabello iba recogido en un moño, no muy ostentoso pero impecable, vio como sus mejillas estaban tomando color por el intenso escrutinio que estaba recibiendo.

\- ¿Está bien, princesa?

Rapunzel tardó unos segundos en juntar todos sus pensamientos, lamentablemente no tenía tiempo que perder, la corona había sido robada, y aunque frente suyo estaba Anna, eso no era lo más importante en ese momento.

\- ¡La corona, fue robada!. - Grito sin querer Rapunzel.

Anna hizo su cabeza a un lado viendo hacia adentro del salón y vio el pedestal donde se supone debía estar la corona.

Levantó sin mucho esfuerzo a Rapunzel del suelo.

\- Hay que avisar a la guardia. - dijo dando media vuelta.

Rapunzel realmente sabía que era lo más lógico, pero sabía que muy probablemente Anna guiaría la excursión y lo que menos quería era tener que esperar a que recuperarán la corona para verla de nuevo.

\- Nosotras podemos alcanzarlos.

Anna le dió una mirada extrañada. - Princesa, usted no entiende, no sabemos cuántos son, si están armados o no, es muy peligroso.

Rapunzel sabía todo eso, pero necesitaba estar cerca de Anna.

\- Eres hija de la casa Månen, tú sabes que como futura reina necesito que me apoyes en mis decisiones.

Anna la vió durante unos segundos, luego asintió con la cabeza, tomo su mano y empezó a caminar a paso veloz rumbo al bosque, durante unos minutos Rapunzel se permitió sentir la mano de Anna, el guante pese a ser de seda no ocultaba la mano llena de cayos de Anna, era una sensación indescriptible, era suave pero al mismo tiempo dura, caliente, fuerte.

\- Vigila que nadie entre al salón de coronación, si alguien pregunta por la princesa o por mi, diles que fuimos a un paseo.

Rapunzel vio a quien le hablaba Anna, era un caballero de la casa Månen, seguramente su escolta personal, el caballero sin hacer más, asintió con la cabeza haciendo lo que le ordenaron.

Anna siguió caminando, jalando a Rapunzel con ella, rápidamente llegaron a los establos, varios caballos estaban ahí, la mayoría tan fuertes y altos que era difícil no sentirse impresionado, Anna jalo al único que estaba preparado para partir inmediatamente, un corcel blanco con crin rubia, imponente en toda la extensión de la palabra, el caballo siguió a Anna, como si fuera de ella, cuando estuvieron fuera del establo, Anna monto con gracia, y jalo de la mano a Rapunzel para subirla tras suyo. A galope partieron rumbo al bosque.

El caballo demostró su estirpe, siguiendo el manejo de Anna, y saltando las ramas y el terreno inestable del bosque. Siguieron unos cuantos minutos sin parar hasta que Anna escuchó un par de quejidos, así que se detuvieron en un claro, Anna bajo del caballo y le hizo la señal de hacer silencio a Rapunzel, el caballo como si entendiera, dió un par de pasos hacia atrás, para proteger a Rapunzel, Anna avanzó hacia un árbol caminando sin hacer ruido, desenfundó su sable, y cuando estuvo frente al árbol, dió un corte al árbol, casi enseguida el árbol cayó a un lado, sacudiendo ligeramente la tierra, un hombre se encontraba acostado del otro lado del árbol entre las ramas, Anna salto del otro lado del árbol, tomo al hombre de su camisa y lo estampó en contra de lo que quedaba del árbol, apuntando con su sable el cuello del hombre, Rapunzel lo reconoció enseguida, era el hombre que había bajado por la cuerda y había robado la corona, bien parecido, con cabello castaño.

\- ¿Donde esta la corona?

\- No sé de qué me habla. - dijo el hombre, sosteniéndose un costado.

Anna retiro su sable del cuello del hombre, solo para enterrar la punta en el tronco del árbol, justo cortando dos dedos del hombre. - No tengo tiempo de juegos, dime o a la próxima es toda la mano.

El hombre veía horrorizado sus dedos cercenados, grito del dolor, Anna alzó nuevamente su sable lista para cumplir su amenaza, el hombre al ver que su destino era morir de una manera lenta, prefirió decir lo que sabía, antes que Anna encajara el sable sobre su muñeca, grito. - ¡Se fueron rumbo a la costa sur!

Anna lo vio un par de segundos, antes de aventarlo justo enfrente del corcel. Rapunzel desvió la mirada, no era muy partidaria de los métodos usados por Anna para conseguir información. Anna camino sin prisa junto al caballo, de una bolsa, saco un par de cuerdas, el hombre trataba de arrastrase lejos de Anna, pero el caballo al ver sus intenciones, se alzó en dos piernas y le cayó con las patas delanteras en las piernas del hombre, haciendo que gritara aún más. Anna acarició el hocico del animal, diciendo que estuvo bien lo que hizo.

Se agachó junto al hombre, agarro su mano a la que había mutilado los dedos y la amarró de la muñeca para hacer que el flujo de sangre se detuviera, puso sus manos en la espalda y las amarró para que no las pudiera mover en absoluto, vio su costado y vio una mancha de sangre.

\- ¿Ahora dime cuántos son?

El hombre la vio, y enseguida le escupió en la cara, Anna se limpio la cara con una paciencia horrorosa, Rapunzel tomo las riendas del caballo y le hizo dar vuelta para no ver lo que seguía, Anna al terminar de limpiar su rostro, se alzó y enseguida dejo caer su puño con todo su peso en el costillar del hombre, el sonido de las costillas rompiendose retumbó en el bosque, se volvió a levantar.

\- Última oportunidad, ¿Cuantos son?

\- Son dos, tienen espadas y son fuertes.

Anna asintió con la cabeza, ella no era de perdonar ofensas, pero ahora no tenía tiempo, los hombres le llevaban bastante ventaja, y cada segundo que perdía, se alejaban cada vez más.

\- ¿Te traicionaron?

El hombre vio a Anna, y en sus ojos vio una extraña empatia, así que asintió con la cabeza, Anna cortó un pedazo de su propia camisa y la amarró en la herida, luego arrastró al hombre hacia un árbol y lo amarró para que no escapara.

Subió nuevamente al caballo, y dió rienda para que siguiera caminando, Rapunzel vio la escena, y en la parte de piel que había quedado al descubierto, puso su mano y empezó a hacer circulos sobre la piel de Anna, poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Siguieron a galope, durante una hora habían seguido el rastro, solo que los hombres afortunadamente se habían confiado, y se detuvieron a descansar, Anna los vio a lo lejos, y vio que estaban viendo la corona en sus manos.

\- Quédate atrás. - dijo Anna en un susurro, y antes que Rapunzel dijiera algo. - Por favor.

Rapunzel asintió, Anna bajo del caballo, y rodeó el claro en el que estaban, se acercó por atrás de ellos, realmente no les tenía miedo, solo que no quería que Rapunzel presenciará lo que estaba apunto de hacer, estuvo sobre su pecho un par de minutos, esperando, y vio su oportunidad cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, con su sable les corto a ambos los tendones de Aquiles. Ambos cayeron al suelo gritando de dolor, Anna sabía que una vez cortando esos tendones, jamás en lo que quedaban de vida volverían a poder caminar. Tomo la corona de la bolsa que habían dejado caer junto a ellos, uno de los hombres con un parche la tomo de su bota, Anna lo vio por sobre su hombro y con su otra bota le piso el rostro tres veces, rompiendole la nariz y unos cuantos dientes, dejando su rostro ensangrentado.

Camino rumbo a donde estaba Rapunzel, la encontró frente al caballo que estaba hechado en la sombra de un árbol, el caballo solo con verla se paró y se puso rígido, como si hiciera el saludo militar, Anna le acarició el hocico, ella misma era la prueba viviente que existen cosas más allá de lo común, así que un caballo pensara que es un caballero no es la gran cosa.

Rapunzel también se levantó y le entrego la corona.

\- Regrese al castillo Princesa, deben estar preocupados.

Rapunzel no podía dejar de lado que hablo solo de ella.

\- ¿Y tu?

\- Voy a encargarme de ellos, pero necesito que regrese al castillo, ya la expuse a mucho peligro por el día de hoy.

Rapunzel, vio sus ojos, y vio algo que nunca pensó ver en los ojos de Anna, vio miedo, no sabía miedo a que, pero no podía dejar que lo enfrentará sola, así que tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Me voy a quedar a tu lado.

Anna vio sus manos entrelazadas, y un calor muy reconfortante se instalo en su pecho, no podía controlar el acelerado crecimiento de pulsaciones de su corazón, así que solo asintió con la cabeza, le ayudo a subir nuevamente al caballo.

\- Solo espera unos segundos.

Rapunzel asintió, Anna tomo más cuerdas y se perdió en el bosque nuevamente, y tal como dijo un par de segundos después regresó arrastrando a dos hombres, ambos estaban luchando contra las cuerdas que los apricionaban, pero poco podían hacer, Anna en realidad pensaba asesinarlos de manera lenta, desmembrandolos miembro por miembro, pero no quería que Rapunzel la viera haciéndolo, y no quería que fuera sola al castillo, así que solo los entregaría al regresar y que la milicia se encargue de ellos. El camino de regreso al castillo fue bastante tranquilo, los hombres de vez en cuando soltaban maldiciones y amenazas, pero nada que no hubieran escuchado antes, pasaron por el primer hombre, que no había muerto en el tiempo que lo habían dejado solo. Anna lo desató del árbol y lo jalo al igual que a los otros dos.

Al llegar al castillo, Anna le encargó a sus caballeros que dijeran que los habían encontrado tratando de robar en el castillo, después entraron pasando desapercibidas, en la entrada del salón de coronación, aún estaba la escolta de Anna haciendo guardia, este las dejo pasar y pusieron la corona en su lugar, luego salieron del salón para ser sorprendidos por un ciervo que parecía que estuvo bajo el sol durante horas, pues su rostro estaba rojo y sudoroso, al verlas, salto sobre ellas, y tomo de los brazos a Anna, ella tuvo que hacer un gesto de su mano para que su caballero no hiciera nada.

\- Gracias a los Dioses que la encuentro Reina Anna.

\- ¿Me buscaba?

\- Durante horas, el Rey quiere hablar con usted antes de la coronación, se encuentra esperándola en su despacho.

\- Infórmale que en unos minutos me reuno con el.

El ciervo asintió y se perdió en el interior del castillo.

Anna y Rapunzel, solo vieron como desapareció, y sin poderlo evitarlo empezaron a reír a pulmón, soltando carcajadas, como si una travesura les salió exitosa.

Cuando Anna logro tranquilizarse dijo. - Princesa, nos vemos en la coronación.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Rapunzel solo pudo asentir en reconocimiento.

Anna al igual que el ciervo se perdió en el interior del castillo. Rapunzel se quedó viendo su espalda hasta que la perdió de vista, después entro al castillo, hablo durante unas horas con su madre, sin prestarle realmente atención, una hora antes de la coronación, le fue puesto su vestido, y preparada para ella, a diferencia de hace algunas horas, ya no se sentía nerviosa en lo absoluto, un poco ansiosa, pero más por ver a Anna nuevamente que por otra cosa.

Entro al salón, y el silencio era casi ensordecedor, en el podio estaba el pedestal de la corona y a un lado su padre y su madre esperándola, se acercó a paso firme hasta estar frente a los reyes y se arrodilló frente suyo, agachando la cabeza, la Reina tomo la tiara de la cabeza de Rapunzel, y la acarició con la llema de sus dedos, hoy era el día en que su hija dejaba de ser una princesa, dejaba de ser su princesa, el Rey tomo la corona del pedestal.

\- Está corona fue forjada en la primera era, sobre ella se encuentran las ambiciones de nuestro reino y nuestro legado como parte de las cuatro casas, aquel que la porte, vera por el bien de su casa y de las demás. Te pregunto a ti Rapunzel hija de la casa Corona, ¿juras proteger tu legado y a los tuyos?

Puso la corona sobre la cabeza de Rapunzel, sin que la corona toque en realidad su cabeza.

\- Yo Rapunzel, hija de la casa Corona, juro ante nuestros Dioses, y ante aquí los presentes, que protegeré a mi reino y a aquellos quienes viven en el, juro proteger mi legado, juro hacer mi enemigo a los enemigos de mi pueblo, pero sobre todo juro servir a Corona.

El rey termino de poner la corona en la cabeza de Rapunzel.

Rapunzel se irguió en su mismo lugar, mientras que sus padres se arrodillaron frente suyo, frente a la ahora Reina de Corona.

Se dió vuelta hacia los espectadores, y como si se les fuera dado la orden todos se arrodillaron frente a su Reina. Rapunzel con la mirada busco a Anna, pero no dió con ella, en su corazón se dió un ligero tirón que le dolió más de lo esperado, haciendo que las lágrimas casi surcarán sus mejillas, pero alzó la mirada para ver como las puertas se abrirán, y por esta entraban los caballeros en dos filas, sus armaduras de acero con detalles en morado y dorado, hasta que entró uno, la armadura era diferente, era roja casi en su totalidad, solo con algunos detalles en negro, el caballero que la portaba era más fino que el resto, y paso entre ambas filas, hasta estar parada frente a Rapunzel, ahí hizo una ligera reverencia. El caballero tomo otra vez postura y se quitó su yelmo, revelando su rostro, era Anna.

\- Reina Rapunzel, yo la Reina de Månen, le pido acepte mis servicios por el bien de las cuatro casas.

Rapunzel asintió con la cabeza.

Todos los caballeros empezaron a golpear sus escudos con sus espadas, haciendo un sonido ensordecedor. Cuando acabaron todo el salón estalló en victoreos.

\- ¡VIVA LA REINA RAPUNZEL! ¡VIVA CORONA! ¡VIVAN LAS CUATRO CASAS!

Todos los invitados fueron trasladados a un salón aparte para dar la fiesta por la coronación y por el cumplimiento de años de Rapunzel, en el pueblo una fiesta se llevaba a cabo.

Anna y Rapunzel estaban caminando por el fiordo, y tomaron una pequeña balsa y Anna remo hasta estar bastante alejadas de la costa.

\- ¿Segura que no deberías estar en la fiesta de coronación?

\- Creo que es el último día que puedo disfrutar de las luces, sin que las obligaciones estén ahí para que las atienda.

Anna asintió, y vio cómo poco a poco el cielo tomaba vida, como las luces marcaban el camino de regreso para aquellos que estuvieran lejos de su hogar, como les decían aún a distancia, que se les recordaba.

\- Prin... Perdón, Reina Rapunzel, tenía planeado traer un regalo por su cumpleaños, pero... - Anna se quedó en silencio, no sabiendo que decir en realidad.

Rapunzel vio la vergüenza en el rostro de Anna, aún no sabía cómo se sentía, de que tenía miedo, pero que diferencia había, ahora estaba a su lado.

\- No te preocupes, seguro encontraremos la manera de remediarlo.

Anna la vio y sonrió, su ritmo cardíaco en realidad no sé había tranquilizado, pero empezaba a sentir bien la calidez de su pecho.

Rapunzel, simplemente no podía dejar de ver a Anna, como veía maravillada las luces del cielo, sin embargo en esa noche hermosa, Rapunzel sabía que lo más hermoso no estaba en el cielo, sino del otro lado de la barca.

Rapunzel se levantó de la barca y fue del lado de Anna, se sentó a su lado, vio como la vio con curiosidad, sin saber por qué estaba asiendo ello, ni ella misma lo sabía, solo sabía que tenía que hacer algo, al día siguiente Anna regresaría a Månen, como reina no podía alejarse tanto tiempo de su reino, así que casi era un milagro que estuviera esa noche a su lado.

Rapunzel hizo que Anna la rodeará con un brazo, y se escondió a su costado, Anna ladeó el rostro para verla, y Rapunzel vio sus finos labios, rosas, aún virginales. Y sin poder evitarlo, acercó su rostro al de ella, sintió como su respiración se detuvo, como sus ojos parecían cegados, como la sangre subía a su rostro.

\- Si no te importa, tomaré mi regalo.

Anna no sabía que estaba sucediendo, solo sabía que se estaba sintiendo bien. Sin querer en realidad detenerse, asintió con la cabeza.

Rapunzel se acercó completamente a Anna, tomando sus labios con los suyos, fue un toque simple, casto, pero para ambas la sensación fue tan placentera que no tuvieron la voluntad de detenerse, Rapunzel movió sus labios lento, queriendo capturar toda la longitud de los labios de Anna, solo moviéndose lentamente uno sobre otro, pero para Rapunzel no era suficiente, quería sentirla a plenitud, quería saborearla completamente, así que con la punta de su lengua recorrió el labio inferior de Anna, para Anna ese simple toque le dió un escalofrío, y un gemido salió de sus labios, para Rapunzel fue tan sensual que, aunque quisiera ya no podría detenerse, metió su lengua en la boca de Anna, delineó lentamente sus dientes, sus muelas, era tan placentero, que no le importo que capturar su aliento, y devolver el suyo sobre la boca de Anna, siguió recorriendo la boca de Anna hasta que con movimientos lentos recorrió el paladar de Anna, para la Reina de Månen, fue suficiente para que un calor que nació en su sexo recorriera todo su cuerpo, haciendo que temblará de arriba a abajo, y sin poder evitarlo su boca dió demostración de lo placentero que sintió dando gemidos entre cortandos.

Rapunzel se alejó de Anna, viéndola sonrojada, sus pecas desaparecieron por lo rojo de su rostro. Pero recorrió con la mirada todo su cuerpo, y le sorprendió la mancha entre sus pantalones blancos, aún con la poca luz, lo veía claramente, sus manos se movieron por si solas, tomo el saco de Anna y rompió la unión de los botones, bajo de este una camisa de seda blanca ocultaba su esbelto cuerpo y con la misma indiferencia la rompió, y por fin lo pudo contemplar, su torso desnudo, lleno de pecas, sus pechos casi inexistentes con pequeños pezones tan duros que clamaban atención inmediata, tomo uno entre su boca, lo lamió, lo succionó con hambre, mientras que su mano no pudo quedarse quieta y recorrió el abdomen de Anna sintiendo cada músculo, hasta que llegó al principio de sus pantalones, sin más metió su mano entre sus pantalones, sintiendo la humedad y el calor de su sexo, lo recorrió con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo como con cada toque el cuerpo de Anna reaccionaba, y metió dos de sus dedos entre los pliegues de Anna, sentía como apretaba con cada respiración, sin darse cuenta ella misma anhelaba sentirla en su propio cuerpo, así que se alejó de Anna, está estaba respirando entrecortado, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima, se bajo el escote del vestido mostrando sus pechos con pequeños botones rosas endurecidos, tomo la mano de Anna y la hizo tocarle, ella tomo el pezón entre sus dedos y empezó a masajear el pecho con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero para Rapunzel eso no fue suficiente, así que tomo los pantalones de Anna y los bajo junto a sus paños íntimos, y pudo ver una pequeña melena cobriza sobre su sexo, ella misma se quitó sus paños íntimos, y alzó su falda hasta tenerla sobre su abdomen, metió una de sus piernas entre las piernas de Anna, y sintió como su propia humedad se juntaba con la humedad de Anna, como sus calores se fusionaban en uno solo, y empezó a mover sus caderas, restregando sus sexos uno en contra del otro, los gemidos de ambas era lo único que podían escuchar, sin poder evitarlo sus clímax se acercaba rápidamente, así que solo la besó con toda la masa de emociones que sentía. Cuando acabaron sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y Rapunzel solo pudo acostarse a un lado de Anna, sus respiraciones tardaron unos cuantos minutos en normalizarse. No dijieron nada, no hacia falta.

A la mañana siguiente Anna partió rumbo a su reino, Rapunzel se despidió de ella en la puerta de su castillo, cuando la vio alejarse, supo que aunque sus cuerpos estuvieran lejos uno del otro, sus almas estaban conectadas.

-Cambio de Escena-

Merida nuevamente estaba castigada en su habitación, durante años fue igual, su madre le hacía ir a las lecciones que a ella le aburrían, se escapaba, su madre la encontraba y la mandaba a sus apocentos. Ya estaba cansada de todo. Tomo su arco y su carjac (donde se guardan las flechas), y salió de hurtadillas de su habitación, tenía unos cuantos años que había robado un duplicado de las llaves de su habitación, al salir sin ser vista, tomo a su corcel, un caballo negro, de nombre Angus, lo monto sin silla, para no perder tiempo, y cabalgó al bosque.

Estuvo cabalgando sin importarle su alrededor, hasta que la vio, estaba detrás de un árbol.

\- Se que estás ahí, no tiene sentido esconderse.

Anna salió detrás de un árbol, iba vestida con un kilt (falda escocesa para hombre) rojo, una camisa negra, y una chaqueta de casería de piel, y su sable blanco en la cintura.

Merida sin bajarse de su caballo se acercó a ella, pero aún así sentía como su corcel se puso nervioso en la presencia de Anna.

\- Bonita montura. - dijo Anna acariciando la cabeza del animal.

\- Se llama Angus, no montura.

Anna asintió en reconocimiento, sin prestarle realmente atención.

\- ¿Que hace aquí la Reina de Månen?

Anna alzó la mirada, y la vio con tanta indiferencia que por poco le apunta con una flecha.

\- No tengo por qué decirte.

Anna soltó la cabeza del animal y camino rumbo al castillo de DunBroch, Mérida no podía creer que la tratará así, y para colmo que la dejara con la palabra en la boca, nunca fueron las mejores amigas, pero siempre hubo cierto grado de respeto entre ellas. "Probablemente se le subió el trono a la cabeza", pensó con indiferencia, siguió caminando durante una hora más, hasta que cayó en cuenta que Anna la había visto fuera de su habitación, si le llegaba a decir a sus padres, estaría en muchos problemas. Así que regreso a prisa al castillo, con el mismo cuidado regreso a su habitación.

Estuvo en su recamara una hora más, estaba leyendo un libro, cuando escucho el toque de su puerta, y la cerradura moviéndose, por la puerta vio a una criada, asomándose hacia adentro de la habitación.

\- Señorita Mérida, su madre dice que baje a cenar.

Merida salto de su cama y camino hacia el comedor. Al llegar, la mesa estaba servida, su padre a la cabeza de la mesa, su madre a la diestra, a un lado de su madre una silla vacía, frente a Elinor estaba sentada Anna, a un lado de ella los trillizos, que como costumbre estaban jugando con su comida.

\- Hija, ve quien nos acompaña. - grito su padre, como si no lo escuchará solo hablando.

\- Reina Anna. - dijo Merida, sin hacer ningúna reverencia.

\- Merida. - respondió Anna.

\- Te he contado, como perdí mi pierna. - dijo Fergus al ver la tensión en la mesa, tomando con su brazo a Anna.

Anna sonrió, y nego con la cabeza. El rey Fergus empezó a relatar la historia que la mayoría de la mesa, se sabía de memoria, los trillizos imitaban a su padre, cuándo acabó, Anna se volteó hacia los trillizos.

\- ¿Quieren que les cuente, como me gane esta medalla?.- dijo Anna enseñando una medalla de oro con figura de tres corazones.

Los trillizos, asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Anna empezó a relatar cómo se había ganado la medalla, he hizo de lobo metiendo dos salchichas en su boca figurando colmillos, los trillizos estaban maravillados con otra historia aparte de las de su padre, asi que mientras comían, escuchaban atentamente a Anna, cuando acabaron, Anna termino su historia.

A Merida no le gustaba como sus hermanos veían a Anna.

\- A sí que Reina Anna, ¿Por que nos honra con su presencia?

Anna hubiera pensado que era pura curiosidad, si el tono de Merida no hubiera estado cargado de sarcasmo, Anna se volteó a ver a los trillizos nuevamente.

\- En mi equipaje traje cuatro regalos, el que los encuentre primero se queda con dos. - dijo con una gran sonrisa, y alzando sus cejas para incitarlos.

Los niños corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando salieron del salón Anna se volteó hacia Mérida y toda jovialidad de su rostro había desaparecido.

\- Mis tíos me llamaron.

Merida volteó a ver a sus padres, en toda la cena, su madre no había dicho ni una palabra, desde que el mensajero de Månen había llegado hacía dos años, no había sido igual.

\- Necesitamos su ayuda. - dijo su madre.

-¡¿Para que?!

Elinor volteó a ver a su hija, irguiendo su espalda. - Va a ayudarnos con los trillizos, va a entrenarlos.

\- ¡¿Por qué ellos si!? ¡Yo te lo he pedido durante años!

Fergus seguía comiendo, a él lo habían entrenado para la batalla, no para las discusiones.

\- Por qué tal parece que tú no quieres ser reina, es tu derecho, pero no quieres tomarlo. - dijo Anna. - Si te hubieras empeñado de la misma manera en tus otras clases, te darías cuenta que la guerra se acerca a pasos agigantados.

La mesa calló en silencio. Merida veía a sus padres esperando que ellos la desmintieran pero solo agacharon la mirada.

\- Yo puedo tomar la prueba para la armada.

\- Aunque fueras de la casa Månen, no eres merecedora de la prueba.

\- ¡¿Porque diablos no?!

\- Tienes casi todo para ser una excelente líder, solo te falta un poco de carácter.

\- ¿Carácter? Ja, a donde llevo el carácter a tus padres.

Merida apenas pudo saber que estaba pasando, cuando empezó a sentir ardor en su mejilla, después vio la mano de su madre extendida en su dirección. Cuando logro juntar sus pensamientos, vio la espalda de Anna alejarse saliendo del salón.

\- ¡Vete a tu habitación! ¡Yo voy a tratar de arreglar esto! -. Grito Elinor.

Solo dió un paso, cuando vio lo que pudo haber pasado, Anna tenía su sable enterrado en el estómago de su padre, cuando este tratará de detener el ataque contra ella. Merida respiro hondo, antes de subir rumbo a su habitación, al ir pasando por las habitaciones, vio en una a los trillizos, jugando con la ropa de Anna, veía como estaban aún buscando los regalos prometidos.

Entro al cuarto, estar con sus hermanos siempre le tranquilizaba, aún no hablaban pero ella les comprendía casi completamente. Entro en la habitación y ellos la vivieron, y le tomaron la mano para que les ayudará. Ella empezó a ver por la habitación, era obvio que Anna había escondido la caja donde tenía los regalos, así que empezó a ver la habitación, hasta que lo vio, abajo de la cama, un baúl.

Se agachó y sus hermanos igual, ellos la ayudaron a sacar el baúl, era de madera recubierto de cuero negro, bastante pesado, aún entre los cuatro les costó trabajo sacarlo. Cuando estaban apunto de abrirlo, Anna entro a la habitación.

\- Eso es trampa, ehhhh. - dijo apuntando a los trillizos, con una sonrisa en su rostro. - Vallan a dormir, mañana les dió sus regalos.

Los tres hicieron un puchero, Anna sonrió aún más. Merida estaba sin saber por qué estaba como si toda la conmoción de hace unos minutos no hubiera pasado.

\- Se los doy hoy. - dijo Anna, y los tres empezaron a saltar de alegría. - Solo si prometen, irse a dormir enseguida.

Los tres pusieron sus manos derechas, sobre sus corazones y alzaron la izquierda, haciendo el juramento.

Anna sonrió y destapó el baúl, revelando, un sable, una hacha y un maso, los tres de madera recién lustrada, a los pequeños le brillaron los ojos, cada uno tomo uno. Y aunque no lo podían cargar en su totalidad, salieron de la habitación arrastrando las armas detrás suyo. Anna nego con la cabeza, y se dió la vuelta, viendo toda su ropa alrededor de toda la habitación.

Merida estaba apunto de llamar a una sierva para que limpiará el desorden que dejaron los pequeños, cuando vio como Anna empezó a doblar y guardar su ropa dentro de su maleta nuevamente, sin molestarse en mirar a Mérida.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

Anna se encogió de hombros, siguiendo su hacer.

\- Eres una mentirosa.

Anna se volteó a verla, y sus ojos decían que era mejor que se explicará o se disculpara.

\- Les dijiste que si encontraban los regalos, uno tendría uno extra.

Anna, ladeó la cabeza. - Ellos no los encontraron, fuiste tú.

\- Los engañaste, solo había tres objetos en el baúl.

\- Para tener la visión que tienes, eres bastante ciega.

Merida estaba apunto de responder, cuando Anna, alzó un trasfondo del baúl, adentro había las mismas armas, pero la diferencia era que estás eran de acero, y arriba de ellas había un escudo.

\- Si ellos la hubieran encontrado, se quedarían con el escudo, pero no lo hicieron.

Merida salió de la habitación, estaba cansada de la conversación. Y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó tarde, y solo se despertó por qué los rayos del sol le dieron en el rostro, por la posición de su ventana significaba que ya pasaba de mediodía, ella se extrañó, regularmente su madre la levantaba temprano para sus lecciones, fue cuando calló en cuenta que sus padres ya no le harían tomar las lecciones, salió de su habitación corriendo, y al salir del castillo se topó con una visión que creía imposible. Su padre solo traía el kilt puesto, mostrando el resto de su gran humanidad, su madre tenía puesto un pantalón de piel con una camisa de franela, Anna iba vestida igual que Elinor pero ambas estaban una enfrente de la otra con sables de madera, sus rostros rojos y llenos de sudor, las camisas se les pegaban al cuerpo por el sudor, y abajo de un árbol los trillizos solo con pantalones, tratando de recuperar la respiración, completamente bañados en sudor.

\- Creo que es todo por hoy. - escuchó decir a Anna.

\- Me parece bien. - dijo Elinor, asiendo su espalda hacia atrás reacomodando sus articulaciones. - Ya había perdido el ritmo.

\- Le parece llevar a los pequeños a que coman, y después a sus lecciones, no creo que tengan energía para hacer travesuras.

Elinor vio sus hijos y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando se iba a acercar a llevarlos fue cuando vio a Mérida.

\- Hija! Buenos días, espero allas dormido bien. - dijo Elinor con una gran sonrisa, que Merida tenía bastante que no veía.

Después vio como Anna le decía algo a su padre, y ambos se perdían en el castillo.

Así fue a lo largo de dos semanas, los primeros días le gustaba, no tenía que tomar lecciones, y solo le hablaban para comer, pero al pasar casi una semana se empezó a aburrir, ya al final de la segunda semana, estaba desesperada, sus hermanos ya no jugaban con ella, pues al terminar el día ya estaban tan cansados, que después de la cena se iban a dormir, sus padres solían hablar con ella, pero casi toda la conversación giraba alrededor de como Anna hacia que los pequeños hicieran sus deberes y como las sirvientas ya casi no tenían nada que limpiar a lo largo del día.

\- ¿Anna no debe regresar a su reino?. - Le pregunto Merida a su padre, pues no estaba muy segura que su madre se tomará bien la pregunta.

\- No, después de entrenar a los niños revisa los papeles de su reino y manda a sus caballeros con ellos para que hagan lo que ella dice, si llega a haber problemas, llegaría un cuervo y ella partiría inmediatamente.

Merida suspiro, eso significaba que la podría tener mucho más tiempo con ella.

\- ¿Por qué no estrenas con nosotros?

Merida fue sacada de su cabeza por la pregunta de su padre.

\- Se lo pedí a mi madre durante años, que cambiaría ahora.

Fergus se encogió de hombros y siguió revisando sus propios documentos.

Iba caminando rumbo a su habitación, y en el corredor vio caminando a Anna, ella no le prestaba atención, pues iba leyendo un pergamino. Merida carraspeó para llamar su atención.

\- Ya la vi, señorita Merida. - dijo Anna sin molestarse en alzar la mirada. - Durante dos semanas me a ignorado, pensé que seguiría así.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Anna por fin la vio a los ojos, la veía con curiosidad, como si estuvieran jugando una partida de ajedrez, y esperara paciente su próximo movimiento, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Merida caminó hacia su habitación, necesitaba sentirse lo más cómoda posible, al entrar, Anna se quedó en la puerta.

\- Puedes pasar, no hay problema.

Y Anna dió un par de pasos adentro, manteniendo su vista en Mérida.

\- ¿No quieres sentarte?. - dijo Merida, golpeando a un lado suyo sobre la cama.

\- No, gracias. - dijo Anna con una suave sonrisa.

\- Bueno, primero que nada, perdón por lo que dije la otra noche, estuvo muy fuera de lugar, y no sé ni porque lo dije.

Anna abrió mucho los ojos, como si no creyera que Merida se estuviera disculpando. Merida se aclaró la garganta, para sacar a Anna de su letargo.

\- Claro, espero aceptes una disculpa de mi parte, yo no debí hacer comentarios que no me fueron solicitados.

Merida asintió, ahora su siguiente movimiento debía ser cuidadoso, si lo arruinaba, podría ser la última vez.

\- ¿Como van los trimonios con el entrenamiento?

Anna sonrió más ampliamente. - Bien, tienen bastante energía, es difícil cansarlos, pero se nota que son hijos de sus padres.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

\- Trabajan mucho en equipo, y parece que siempre están tramando algo, hoy por ejemplo, lograron sorprenderme, por poco y me dislocan el brazo.

\- Debe ser difícil hacerlo tú sola.

Anna asintió. - Merida, no me tomes a mal esto, pero ¿Por qué tanta plática?

Merida no se sorprendió, como reina, Anna estaba acostumbrada a que se le acercarán buscando algo, pese a tener solo catorce años había aprendido a intuir cuando la buscaban para beneficio propio.

\- Me gustaría entrenar.

\- Puedes hacerlo, no creo que estés tan mal, como para necesitar mi instrucción.

Merida se sorprendió del cumplido encubierto, pero Anna no entendía.

\- No, es que yo quiero ser de la armada.

Anna asintió. - ¿Para que?

-¿Que?

-¿Para qué quieres ser parte de la armada?

\- Para poder tomar mi vida en mis manos, desde niña se me dijo que debía ser Reina.

\- Yo soy parte de la armada y soy reina.

Merida sopesó lo que decía Anna, ¿Que quería?

\- Tu desde niña, parecias tan... Tan... Fuera de este mundo.

Anna la vio extrañada.

\- Tu padre... Tu padre te entreno, tu podías decidir que hacer.

\- Tu no eres yo, ni yo soy tu, pero tú ¿qué quieres hacer?

Merida se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, estaba apunto de sufrir una crisis existencial, Anna se sentó junto a ella y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Merida.

\- Si quieres, puedes entrenar con nosotros, pero necesito que tomes también el resto de lecciones.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Por qué si no, sería injusto para tus hermanos.

Merida asintió.

\- Nadie pide nacer donde nace, pero puede decidir que hacer desde entonces.

Merida se acostó, no supo en que momento Anna la había dejado sola, pero internamente se lo agradecía. Durante las últimas dos semanas, se dió cuenta de algo, extrañaba sus deberes, no estaba enojada por qué no la entrenarán, estaba exhausta de que le dijieran que hacer, no le molestaba hacerlo, solo que no le gustaba que otros se lo ordenaran, ella sabía que tenía un deber, pero realmente no sabía que quería. No supo en que momento se durmió.

Merida se levantó antes que el sol, al salir de su habitación, vio a sus hermanos caminar hacia afuera así que los siguió, Anna ya estaba afuera, se veía que ya había estado entrenando por su cuenta. Al verla sonrió y Merida le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Bueno que les parece si empezamos. - Dijo Anna.

Así fue toda la mañana, el entrenamiento era bastante pesado aún para Merida, pero se sentía bien, sentir sus músculos trabajar, tener su mente ocupada, la noche anterior llegó a una resolución. Ella en verdad quería llegar a ser Reina, amaba a su pueblo y a toda la gente que vivía en el, aún no olvidaba las palabras de Anna sobre la guerra, si eso era cierto, y ella no hacia nada, sus hermanos tendrían que presenciar algo tan cruel como lo es la guerra, y ella no lo permitiría y para eso tenía que poner de su parte, no solo en batalla, sino también saber cómo hacer las cosas en el reino. Después del entrenamiento fue a sus lecciones sobre lo que debía de entender para el manejo del reino.

Durante dos semanas fue igual, su madre empezó a hablar más con ella, ya no solo eran regaños, ahora hablaban tranquilamente sobre todo tipo de cosas, ella misma se sentía mejor.

Fue justo cuando se cumplió un mes del arribó de Anna, que durante la cena, mientras platicaban salió a flote algo que ella desconocía.

\- Es una pena que te tengas que ir. - dijo Fergus hacia Anna.

Merida no sabía por qué, pero le dolía la declaración. ¿Por que no se lo había dicho?, Merida clavo la mirada en Anna, pensando que le estaban jugando una broma, pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si, sinceramente me la he pasado muy bien este último mes.

La plática siguió como todas las noches, pero Merida seguía metida en su cabeza, no se comprendía a si misma. Hace algunas semanas ella hubiera festejado el partir de Anna, pero ahora sentía, ¿Dolor?, ¿Miedo?, Ni ella misma sabía. Antes que los demás terminarán de cenar ella se disculpó y se retiró de la mesa.

Salió del castillo y tomo nuevamente a Angus, y al trote llegó a un claro, la luna era la única luz que alumbraba su camino, pero está era lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se perdiera, el claro estaba definido por grandes piedras en círculo, no sabía que hacía allí, solo necesitaba pensar.

Amarró a su corcel a una rama cerca del claro, y ella se adentro a el, se acostó en contra de una piedra, solo viendo la luna llena en el cielo. No pasó mucho cuando lo vio, Anna acercándose en un caballo, y vio cómo lo amarró en la misma rama que Angus, y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Por que no me dijiste? - dijo Merida antes que Anna se acercará completamente.

\- Te han dicho que eres muy difícil de sorprender. - dijo Anna con tono de burla, pero al ver que Merida no río, se sentó junto a ella. - Me enteré está tarde.

\- ¿Cuando partes?

\- Mañana.

\- Ocurrió algo.

\- Ya hablé sobre eso con tu padre.

\- ¿Y no puedes decirme?

\- Aún no has pasado la prueba.

-¿Que prueba?

\- La de la casa DunBroch.

Merida volteó a ver a Anna, su cara decía lo desconcertada que estaba.

\- La casa DunBroch no tiene prueba.

\- Claro que tiene.

\- ¿¡Por qué no estaba enterada!?

\- Por qué no estabas lista para ella.

Merida veía a Anna y leyó entre líneas.

-¿Cuál es la prueba?

Anna se levantó y sacudió su kilt, Merida se levantó junto con ella, Anna camino hacia su caballo y del lado que era visible había un bulto de piel, Anna lo tomo y camino de vuelta hacia Merida. Se puso en cuclillas y extendió el bulto, revelando las armas que había visto en el baúl.

\- Toma una. - ordenó Anna.

\- ¿No puedo con mi arco?

\- Nop.

Merida vio las armas, y no había duda, eran reales. Merida vio a Anna, y nuevamente a las armas. Y termino tomando el sable, Anna tomo la hacha y camino al centro del claro. Merida la siguió.

\- Vamos a tener un combate, pero está vez debe ser real, tú debes tratar de matarme.

Merida sabía que se refería a que durante su entrenamiento, habían tenido combates de práctica, pero esta vez era diferente.

Merida vio lo que seguía y solo podía ver cómo Anna evitaba las estocadas que hacía.

Merida apretó la empuñadura de su sable, y respiro hondo, dejo salir el aire lento.

Merida dió una estocada rumbo a la cabeza de Anna, ella puso el mango del hacha, y le dio una patada para alejarla.

Merida la vio sorprendida.

\- Si tú no sigues tú propia visión, es prácticamente inútil.

Merida volvió a empuñar su sable, y se lanzó en contra de Anna, Merida trataba de sorprenderla pero Anna simplemente ponía la hacha para evitar salir herida. Merida se empezó a cansar, su fuerte no era el sable, era el arco. Pero vio su oportunidad, como le dijo Anna, tenía que seguir su propia visión pero al último momento cambio la trayectoria de su estocada. Merida lanzó una estocada al estómago de Anna, está puso la hacha, pero en el último minuto Merida dirigió la estocada rumbo al cuello de Anna, está se sorprendió y solo pudo lograr desviar la estocada al último minuto, pero aún así salió herida, recibió una cortada en su quijada, Anna se tocó la herida y después puso su mano enfrente de sus ojos, viendo la sangre en su mano, y sonrió.

\- Bueno, ahora vamos serías.

Merida se preparó para lo que venía, y mientras lo veía con su visión, pasaba enfrente suyo. Anna creció de tamaño, sobrepasando rápidamente los árboles más altos de las cercanías.

Merida se alejó, apretó el sable, y cuando estaba apunto de lanzarse en contra de Anna, alzó la mirada, Anna la veía sin piedad. A Merida le empezó a temblar las manos, su reparación rápidamente se descontroló, su garganta se secó, y calló de rodillas, soltando el sable, no supo que las lágrimas empezaron a nublar su vista.

\- Mm..me ri..i..ndo.. - dijo apenas con lo poco que le sobraba de voz.

Anna regreso a su tamaño original, ya sin ropa, pues se había roto.

\- Felicidades, pasaste, ahora eres merecedora de ser Reina de DunBroch.

Merida agachó más la cabeza, al punto de tocar el suelo.

\- Hay veces en las que debemos tomar decisiones difíciles, a veces es mejor guardar la espada y esperar una mejor oportunidad.

Anna se agachó junto a Merida, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Merida.

Merida perdió la noción del tiempo, solo pudo volver, al sentir el tacto de Anna sobre su espalda, la estaba abrazando por la espalda, poniendo sus manos sobre su estómago.

Merida quería decir algo, quería comprender todo, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Respiró la escencia de Anna, dejando que su olor natural la tranquilizara.

\- Si no te hubieras convertido en gigante, ¿Quien hubiera ganado? -. No sabía por qué había dicho ello, solo sabía que el silencio le estaba incomodando, y que su mente solo podía pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de Anna en su espalda.

Anna lo pensó. -¿Quieres averiguarlo?. - dijo en tono juguetón.

\- Claro. - respondió en el mismo tono.

Merida pensó que Anna se levataria, pero sintió como ella enredó sus piernas sobre su estómago, estaba apunto de preguntar, cuando sintió como le enterró los dedos en su costado provocando que soltará una risa nada femenina.

Anna siguió asiendole cosquillas a Merida, pero en un punto, ella se empezó a sacudir en su lugar, haciendo fricción en su sexo, Anna apenas pudo reprimir su gemido, pero Merida aprovecho que Anna dejo de apretarla con sus piernas y se dió vuelta, quedando frente a frente.

Bajo la luna, vio sus grandes ojos, su rostro ligeramente rosa, sus grandes pómulos que adornaban una gran sonrisa, su cabello cobrizo ligeramente parecido al suyo, solo que mucho más lacio, pero no por ello menos fascinante. No supo que la llevo a ello, pero una muy creciente necesidad de saber a qué sabían sus labios se instalo en su pensamiento, se fue acercando poco a poco, era como si se hubiera abierto una presa y todo lo que detenía está se desbocara, se detuvo justo a la mitad del recorrido, dejando que Anna se apartará si así lo deseaba. Pero Anna avanzó el resto del camino, cerrando la distancia entre ambas.

Merida saboreó los labios de Anna, solo moviéndose lentamente sobre ellos, como si su mente se hubiera ido de paseó, Merida empujó su peso sobre de Anna, y buscando soporte termino tocando uno de sus pechos, podía sentir las costillas de Anna, pero sobre de estas un pequeño bulto, lo podía abarcar con su mano, sentía la suavidad de su piel, el calor que desprendía Anna, y pese a tener sus labios unidos escuchó perfectamente como un gemido murió en sus labios. Merida quería escuchar más ese sonido, se separó de sus labios, beso su quijada, con la punta de su lengua delineó su cuello, podía sentir como la sangre viajaba debajo de ella, Anna tomo la melena de cabello de Merida y la acercó hacia ella, pegandola contra suyo. Merida se estaba haciendo adicta a el sabor de la piel de Anna, le encantaba la suavidad de su carne, quería probarla completamente, aún con las manos de Anna sobre su cabeza fue bajando, delineó lentamente su torso, con sus manos tomo ambos senos de Anna, y con la lengua marco el abdomen. Iba a volver a tomar sus labios, cuando una parte de la anatomía de Anna llamo su atención completamente, era un pequeño bosque de bello cobrizo, se veía humedo, con la curiosidad bajo su cabeza hacia ese lugar enigmático, y vio sus labios rosas recubiertos de una sustancia transparente, no supo que la llevo a ello, pero acercó su rostro a ese monte de carne, un olor ligeramente fuerte, pero embriagante, saco su lengua, como si ese lugar estuviera hirviendo acercó su lengua con cautela, solo fue una probada cuando descubrió, la exquisitez del líquido, era ligeramente agrio, pero ella no había algo más sabroso, así que acercó su lengua aún más, tapando toda la entrada de Anna con sus labios, moviéndolos con furia, las piernas de Anna apricionaban la cabeza de Merida, como si ella se fuera a mover, sus manos nunca dejaron los senos de Anna, y ello le confirmo la respiración de ella, era errática. Apenas subió ligeramente la mirada para ver cómo arqueaba la espalda, y un gemido sumamente fuerte escapó de sus labios. Merida se separó de ella al ver que quedó tendida en el pasto.

A los pocos minutos Anna se irguió en su lugar, su mirada demostraba el hambre que tenía, Merida no pudo hacer nada cuando fue tomada de las manos, y en un par de movimientos estaba con el pecho contra el suelo, su cabeza reposaba en el pasto, no sabía que había pasado, ni como llego a esa posición, ni porque estaba así. Estaba apunto de preguntar cuándo sintió que sus piernas eran separadas y Anna se colocaba entré ellas, sintió como Anna ponía sus pies sobre su cabeza, sus caderas fueron tomadas por Anna y jaladas hacia ella entremedio de sus propias piernas, los pies de Anna impidieron que su pecho se separa del suelo, sintió como Anna le alzaba el vestido, y sus paños menores eran movidos a un lado, sentía su aliento recorrer su sexo, como la humedad hacia que cada aliento se sintiera mucho más, Anna dió una gran lamida a lo largo de su sexo, Merida sentía una gran cantidad de sensaciones, pero sentía mucho, mucho calor, su respiración eran grandes bocanadas tratando de seguir con vida, Anna vio el pequeño botón de Merida, y pego sus labios a el succionando con hambre, Merida sentía cada vez más calor, pronto sintió un cosquilleo naciendo en su sexo recorriendo todo su cuerpo rápidamente, esa sensación se hubiera disipado, si Anna no hubiera metido dos dedos dentro de ella mientras besaba el contorno de sus labios, rápidamente un segundo y tercer orgasmo la alcanzó. Sintió como su cuerpo perdió casi toda su fuerza y la gravedad le hacía ir al suelo. Anna se acostó junto a ella y con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas se probo a si misma en los labios de Anna.

Después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, Merida se enderezó, Anna seguía desnuda a un lado suyo. Sus pensamientos no hicieron más que hacerse más confusos, ahora sumando a todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, sus sentimientos hacia Anna.

\- Creo que es hora de regresar.

\- ¿Vas a regresar así?

Anna vio hacia abajo, y como si se diera cuenta de su propia desnudez se tapó los senos con su brazo derecho, y con su brazo izquierdo se tapó su sexo.

\- En el caballo tengo una muda de ropa, me la podrías pasar.

Merida sin más lo hizo, cuando tenía las prendas consigo guardo los paños íntimos de Anna para si.

Anna se dió cuenta de la ausencia de su ropa, pero no quería decir nada.

Regresaron tranquilamente al castillo, Merida decidió tratar de comprender sus sentimientos hacia Anna cuando está ya estuviera lejos.

Al llegar Elinor y Fergus las esperaban, estos con la mirada interrogaron a Anna, y está con un simple movimiento de cabeza les confirmo lo que querían saber.

Ambos abrazaron a su hija.

\- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. - Dijo su madre, separándola ligeramente de ella, para verla a los ojos.

Rápidamente hicieron que se adentrará al castillo, entraron en una puerta que se escondía entre la obscuridad de las escaleras, al entrar Fergus hizo fuego con la ayuda de una antorcha.

La habitación rápidamente se alumbró. Mostrando una corona en un pedestal al centro, junto a una pequeña pileta a un lado de esta.

Fergus hizo que Merida se acercará a la pileta.

\- Yo Fergus, hijo de la casa DunBroch, doy por cumplida mi misión para con mi pueblo y para con las cuatro casas, y presentó ante esta corona a mi hija, que demostró ser merecedora de su derecho a ser Reina. - al terminar de hablar tomo un cuchillo de su bolsillo, y corto la palma de su mano, dejando que un hilo de sangre cayera en la pileta.

Anna se acercó también a la pileta, se posicionó a un lado de Fergus.

\- Yo Anna, hija de la casa Månen, servi a la casa DunBroch como entrenadora de Merida, ante mi honor doy por concluido su entrenamiento, y le doy mi servicio como Reina de Månen para el bienestar de las cuatro casas. - Al igual que Fergus, se cortó la palma y dejó caer su sangre sobre la pileta.

Elinor golpeó ligeramente la espalda de Merida, dándole a entender que era su turno.

\- Yo Merida, hija de la casa DunBroch, por mí honor juro que serviré a mi reino, por el bienestar de mi casa y de las demás, hoy ante los presentes doy mi palabra que seré yo quien guíe mi camino siempre velando por mi pueblo.

Merida corto su mano, dejando caer su sangre.

Elinor tomo la corona, y la sumergió en la sangre. Después de unos minutos la saco, poniéndola sobre la cabeza de Merida.

Merida se quedó unos segundos quieta.

\- ¿Me la debo quitar o me la puedo llevar?

Elinor no pudo reprimir la carcajada que soltó, ella estuvo presente cuando Fergus hizo la misma pregunta.

\- Como quieras es gusto de cada quien. - dijo Fergus, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Merida pareció pensarlo unos segundos, y camino hacia la salida con la corona puesta.

Merida iba caminando rumbo a su habitación, cuando delante de su puerta estaba Anna, sentada sobre el baúl.

\- Puedo pasar.

Merida asintió.

Anna casi sin ningún esfuerzo llevo el baúl hacia adentro de la habitación.

\- Te tengo un regalo.

Merida, por un momento pensó que seria cualquier de las armas que había visto, grande fue su sorpresa cuando del baúl saco un arco, media un metro setenta centímetros, de un negro tan hermoso que no le podías quitar la vista de encima.

\- Es el arco de la armada de Månen.

Merida lo cargo, era bastante comodo para ella.

\- Ojalá nunca lo tengas que ocupar, pero así no correrá peligro tu arco.

Merida aún con el arco en las manos beso a Anna, fue un beso tierno, lleno de agradecimiento.

Cuando se separaron, Anna tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

\- También te venía a decir que ahora es tu turno de entrenar a los trillizos, cuando creas que estén listos, les regalarás estás.

Anna abrió el baúl, mostrando las armas.

Merida asintió.

La luz del sol empezó a entrar por la ventana.

\- Es hora de irme.

Merida acarició la mejilla de Anna, y con un último beso, se despidieron.


	6. El Último Cantar De La Luna II

Ahora sí este es el último capítulo.

Y ya no hay nada que decir más que, gracias.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo V parte II. El último cantar de la luna.

Elsa veía el gran salón, su mirada recorría uno a uno a los invitados, la corona sobre su cabeza, el cetro y el báculo en sus manos, pero ella anhelaba con el alma verla entre la gente, pero no estaba.

Unas inmensas ganas de llorar le vinieron, ya casi tres años que no la veía. Y aún así cada día esperaba que llegará, que platicaran hasta quedar dormidas, que le contara como cada día mejoraba con la espada, que la abrazara hasta casi asfixiarla, pero todo ello eran solo eso, sueños. Ya había llorado mucho, hasta el cansancio a decir verdad.

Todos los invitados fueron trasladados a el salón de celebraciones para dar inicio con una fiesta en conmemoración a su coronación.

Ella lo que menos quería era tener que saludar a gente ajena a su reino, pero era su deber, hacia poco que Merida se había coronado, Rapunzel ya tenía tres meses de haber sido coronada reina, en la coronación de Rapunzel solo fueron nobles de las cuatro casas, pero en la coronación de la casa Arendelle iban los socios comerciales extranjeros, Arendelle es el rostro ante el resto del mundo, aunque casi todo el mundo sabía que eran cuatro reinos unificados en uno solo.

A Elsa le fue anunciada su entrada, junto a su padre, ambos se pararon en el podio enfrente de toda la masa de gente que había estado presente en la coronación.

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que vendrá.

Elsa escuchó la declaración de su padre, apenas y sonrió, llevaba años escuchando lo mismo, empezaba a pensar que solo era una mentira que su propio padre trataba de creerse.

La orquesta empezó a sonar.

\- Reina Elsa, me honrraria con esta pieza.

Elsa le sonrió a su padre, tomando su mano. Caminaron al centro del salón mientras que la música llevaba sus pasos, fue lento y armonioso.

Cuando la música acabó, Elsa de casualidad alzó la mirada hacia la entrada del salón y la vio.

Fue como si todo el salón se callará, y solo estuvieran ellas dos, vio la gallarda figura de Anna, iba vestida con su uniforme de gala, un sacó militar roja, con pantalones negros y botas recién lustradas, un moño recogía todos sus cabellos sin dejar ni uno fuera de lugar.

Anna se acercó a paso rápido a Elsa, tenía sus manos en su espalda.

\- Reina Elsa, espero acepte mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero quería darle un presente por su coronación.

Antes que Elsa dijiera algo, e incluso antes que procesará lo que estaba pasando, fue puesto ante ella una caja de cristal, adentro había una rosa de color blanco con bordes azules. Era simplemente hermosa.

\- Es una rosa de la montaña norte, se que no es disculpa, pero necesitaba yo misma encontrarla.

Elsa salió de su estupor al ver que todos veían maravillados la rosa, ella misma tomo la caja con cuidado.

\- Gracias, es muy hermosa.

Anna que había conocido a Elsa casi toda su vida, sabía que estaba enojada, aunque su tono de voz fue amable y educado, sus ojos tenían esa frialdad que solo Elsa podía, haciendo que temblará de miedo.

Anna tragó en seco, viendo a todos lados, hizo una leve inclinación y con toda la intención de irse, dió media vuelta, pero antes de lograr su cometido fue tomada del brazo con fuerza, y aún sobre su saco, sintió el frío que desprendía la mano de Elsa.

\- Reina Anna, concedame la siguiente pieza.

Anna sonrió nerviosa. La orquesta nuevamente empezó a tocar, los pasos de ambas iban perfectamente sincronizados.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?- . Pregunto Anna, solo para que Elsa dejará de verla así.

\- Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.

Anna volvió a tragar, llevaba años aplazando el encuentro, pero en los últimos meses estaba tan confundida, ella en realidad amaba mucho a Elsa, pero su cuerpo y mente no podían dejar de pensar en Merida y en Rapunzel.

Anna alzó la mirada y confronto a Elsa, era tan hermosa como el último día que la vio, sus ojos seguían fijos en ella, y pudo verlo, lo dañada que estaba Elsa.

Cuando acabó la pieza, Anna nuevamente trato de huir, entre la gente esperaba encontrar su oportunidad de aplazar el regaño, bien merecido, de Elsa. Pero nuevamente fue tomada del brazo y como si fuera una muñeca fue puesta a la diestra de Elsa.

Durante la celebración Elsa veía como Anna, sonreía y seguía la conversación de los que se acercaban a saludarla, hubo uno en especial que se acercó a felicitarla, un caballero de cabellera castaña, casi rojiza, con grandes patillas, y más amigable de lo permitido. Pues se acercó a ella, después de felicitarla, su vista se enfocó en Anna, la mayoría de caballeros, tomaba la mano de Anna en un apretón de manos, pero este en particular, se inclinó y puso un beso en la mano de Anna, la acción no hubiera sido tan escandalosa para ella, si no hubiera visto un ligero sonrojó en el rostro de Anna. Rápidamente jalo a Anna contra suyo, el caballero sonrió apenado y se retiró. Elsa fulminó con la mirada a Anna, está simplemente hizo como si no supiera que la regañaban con la vista.

\- Prepárate. - escuchó decir a Anna.

Cuando iba a cuestionar el porqué, cuando se acercó a ellas un caballero, de baja estatura, cabellera cana, con un bigote prominente, y monóculo.

\- Reina Elsa, mis felicitaciones. - El caballero se inclinó y su peluquin calló hacia el frente, cuando tomo nuevamente postura, separó ligeramente la vista de Elsa, y cuando vio a Anna, fue como si viera a un fantasma, el color desapareció de su rostro, y Elsa pudo ver cómo trataba que su respiración no se notará descontrolada. - Reina Anna, que... Agradable sorpresa.

\- Duque.

Elsa fue testigo del súbito cambio de humor de Anna, durante toda la velada había permanecido con una sonrisa, muy coqueta para su gusto, en el rostro, pero en ese mismo instante cuando vio al duque, sus facciones se endurecieron, y como si fuera un autoreflejo, su mano tomo la empuñadura del sable que tenía en la cintura.

\- Reina Elsa, ¿Me concedería la siguiente canción?

Elsa pudo saber que era más una ruta de escape, que por el placer de bailar.

\- Muchas gracias, pero la tengo prometida con la Reina Anna.

\- Es una pena, pero será para la próxima.

El pequeño duque corrió lejos.

Durante el resto de la velada Elsa vio, como Anna no despegaba la vista del duque, a donde fuera lo seguía. Hasta que el pequeño hombre se retiró, fue que vio a Anna relajarse. Los invitados poco a poco se retiraban del salón a las posadas del pueblo, ninguno tenía posada en el castillo más que los pertenecientes a las cuatro casas, y la única aparte de su padre que había asistido, trataba de dirigirse a la salida sin ser vista.

Elsa vio como trataba de escapar de ella, no sabía si cómo juego, o si lo hacía en serio, pero ya estaba más que molesta, estaba un escalón más arriba que enojada.

Antes que Anna llegará a la salida, la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacía adentro del castillo, Agnarr veía la escena desde lejos, dió un suspiro. Camino a la salida, "Seguro ambas necesitaran privacidad" pensó mientras llamaba a un siervo para que le alistará un caballo.

Elsa camino a su habitación aún con Anna de la mano. Al llegar, la empujó hacia adentro, y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

\- ¿Y bien? Algo que decir antes de empezar.

Anna se llevó un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja. - Te ves hermosa.

Elsa sonrió, y se acercó a Anna dando zancadas grandes.

\- ¿Por que no veniste antes?

Anna se revolvió en su lugar, estaba muy nerviosa, claro que quería ver a Elsa, solo que se estaba cumpliendo su mayor miedo, tener a Elsa le recordaba mucho a sus padres, aún le dolía pensar en ellos.

\- Es que, no quería que me vieras.

-¿Que?

Su voz hacia que recordara como fue su niñez, como cada noche la despedían a ambas, como las felicitaban cada vez que hacían algo bien, como las regañaban cuando se equivocaban, como siempre estaban para ellas, hasta que ya no estuvieron. Y todo se rompió, ya no pudo retenerlo dentro suyo, las lágrimas empezaron a desbordar de sus ojos, y empezó a gimotear.

Elsa preocupada, alzó el rostro de Anna para verla, y lo que vio le rompió el corazón, su rostro estaba rojo, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos rojos, su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente, sin saber que hacer, solo la abrazo, todo el reproche que sentía se disipó en un santiamén, la abrazo para que supiera que no estaba sola, la abrazo para que supiera que estaba a su lado, la abrazo para que supiera que a ella también le dolía.

\- M..mi..mis pa..a.dre...s mu..u..ri..i..eron. - dijo Anna apenas en sollozos.

A Elsa se le seco la garganta al escuchar lo rota que sonaba Anna. Elsa le acarició la espalda, buscando reconfortarla.

Elsa se acercó a su cama, aún con el cuerpo de Anna pegado a ella, y se acostó, Anna rápidamente se acurrucó en contra de Elsa, como si buscará protección.

Después de algún tiempo se animó a sacar a Anna de su escondite, como si fuera un pequeño conejo que era separado del calor y la protección de su madre, la tomo de sus costados y la hizo salir.

Aún con el rostro aún carmesí, un poco hinchado por el llanto, para Elsa, no había palabras para describir lo bien que sentía al tenerla nuevamente a su lado. Con su pulgar seco los restos de lágrimas que había en las mejillas de Anna, acarició sus mejillas con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

Pronto se vio anhelando aquello que llevaba deseando desde que era una niña.

Tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos, y la hizo verla a los ojos. Fue acercando su rostro, mantenía los ojos abiertos, viendo si en el rostro de Anna había un rastro de inconformidad, pero en sus ojos vio el mismo anheló que sentía. Lo que empezó con un solo toque de labios, rápidamente se vio envuelto en una lucha de lenguas. Para Elsa no había sensación más maravillosa que la que estaba experimentando.

Puso sus manos en los costados de Anna, y la hizo que se sentara sobre su regazo, al ir recorriendo con sus manos la fina figura de Anna, la tela simplemente le incomodaba. Uno a uno fue quitando los botones del sacó de Anna, como si fuera un regalo, cuando acabó la prenda voló por el cuarto, la camisa no tuvo tanta suerte, pues Elsa reventó los botones e hizo que se fuera de su vista esa infernal prenda.

Elsa recorrió con su lengua toda la boca de Anna, asiendo que ambas lenguas bailarán juntas. Sus manos no pudieron quedarse quietas, empezaron sintiendo sus hombros, y viajaron por su espalda, cuando sintió pequeñas líneas a lo largo de su espalda, se separó un poco de Anna para ver lo que era, y eran pequeños rasguños.

"Alguien se aprovechó de Anna", solo el pensamiento la hizo enfurecer, alguien en su ausencia había probado lo que por derecho le pertenecía, pero ella se encargaría de dejar en claro a quien pertenecía Anna. Con su propia lengua delineó sus dientes, y se acercó al cuello de Anna, primero lo beso, probando donde estaba su pulso, con su lengua delineó donde enterraría sus dientes, era un lugar visible para quien la viera se diera cuenta que Anna ya tenía dueña, y enterró su mandíbula en la suave carne de Anna.

\- No tan fuerte. - dijo en un gemido Anna.

Pero a Elsa no le importo, tenía que dejar su marca sobre de Anna, y mordió aún más fuerte mientras succionaba, escuchó los gemidos de Anna y sintió como trataba que la soltará, pero Elsa uso sus brazos para apricionar los brazos de Anna y se sostenía de su trasero. Después de unos minutos, paro su ataque, y se alejó lo suficiente para mirar su obra, una gran marca delineada por sus dientes, de color rojo y negro, con unos ligeros hilos de sangre. Satisfecha con su obra, bajo su mirada, los pequeños pechos de Anna clamaban atención, y ella no se hizo del rogar, tomo su trasero e hizo que se hiciera hacia arriba, para que sus pechos quedarán justo enfrente de ella, con hambre tomo el pecho derecho, y mordisqueo el pezón, durante ratos suave, después duro. Podía sentir como sus manos en el trasero de Anna empezaron a humedecerse, y podía sentir su propio cuerpo cubierto de sudor y un calor sofocante, así que hizo que Anna se recostara frente suyo, cuando estuvo libre se quitó su vestido y corset, y vio nuevamente a Anna, ya solo tenía puesto sus pantalones, algo que se tenía que arreglar rápidamente.

Elsa tomo los pantalones de Anna por la cintura, y jalo hacía abajo.

Elsa alzó una pierna de Anna y metió una suya abajo de ella, su otra pierna la puso sobre la pierna de Anna, y así unió sus cuerpos, el roce primero fue lento, solo una contra la otra, pero Elsa quería sentirla más, así que tomo las nalgas de Anna y enterró sus uñas en su carne, pegandola con fuerza en contra suya, Anna en medio de toda las sensaciones que sentía solo buscando un lugar de donde agarrase enterró las uñas en la espalda de Elsa, juntando sus cuerpos, Elsa intento callar sus gemidos pegando su boca al cuello de Anna, solo para descubrir que se estaba haciendo adicta a la carne de Anna, sus labios exclamaron una y otra vez el nombre de la contraria.

No supieron cuántas veces llegaron a lo largo de la noche. Solo supieron que sus cuerpos habían quedado exhaustos. Y solo se abrazaron en la privacidad del castillo.

Elsa estaba acostada en contra de sus almohadas, y Anna acurrucada a su costado, Elsa movía suavemente su mano por toda la espalda de Anna, ella sabía que otra persona había estado con ella, pero sobretodo sabía que pese a ser Reina, y tener una mente privilegiada, Anna seguía siendo una niña de catorce años, y por lo que había visto, más rota de lo que aparenta, Anna hacía corazones en el estómago de Elsa, pero para Elsa eso no era suficiente distracción.

-¿Por que te sonrojaste cuando el príncipe de las islas del sur te besó la mano?.- Elsa necesitaba saberlo, era algo que había estado rondando su cabeza desde que lo vio.

\- Nunca nadie lo había hecho, solo me tomo desprevenida.

Elsa tomo sus manos y lleno de besos ambas manos de Anna.

Anna rio por el millar de mariposas que volaban en su estómago.

\- ¿Y el duque?

\- Que tiene esa pequeña sabandija.

Elsa río por el apodo que quedaba como guante a el pequeño hombre.

\- ¿Por qué es una sabandija?

Anna paro de hacer las figuras en el estómago de Elsa, dejando su palma quieta en el estómago de Elsa.

\- Haz hablado con tu padre, sobre los recientes ataques a las minas y granjas.

Elsa detuvo su respiración, su padre había hablado con ella sobre ello, decía que era una forma de causar inestabilidad en el reino, posiblemente buscando hacer que cuando hubiera un ataque, afectará más.

\- Si.

\- Logramos capturar a uno de los responsables, después de mucho se logró que dijiera que fue contratado por Weselton, pero siempre está la posibilidad de que sea mentira, mientras no se sepa se llegó a el acuerdo que se mantendría vigilado, y hace algunos meses se acercó a mí, y me dió a entender que Weselton estaba disgustado por la forma de tratar a los siervos.

\- ¿Y que pasó?

\- Le dije que la forma de tratar a mi pueblo era mi decisión, no de Weselton ni de nadie.

Elsa río, claro que Anna seguía defendiendo lo que creía.

Elsa se quedó en silencio reflexionando, era casi inminente que una guerra se iba a desencadenar pronto, pero la pregunta era en contra de quien, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Que hacía un príncipe de las islas del sur en la coronación?

-Cambio de escena-

Anna permaneció unas semanas en Arendelle, acompañado a Elsa, disfrutando la compañía de la otra. Pero sin embargo, tenía que regresar a su reino, y así fue, no sin antes jurarle a Elsa que se escribirían a diario.

Anna estaba revisando unos documentos, cuando su jefe de espías llegó corriendo a su despacho, ella se extrañó, y antes que pudiera decir algo el hombre le entrego un pergamino.

Anna lo abrió y leyó el contenido:

"Estalló una revolución en los países bajos, se habla de restaurar el honor"

Anna leyó una y otra vez el contenido, hasta que su cerebro hizo que se diera cuenta que hablaban de estallar la guerra en contra de las cuatro casas nuevamente.

\- ¿Que más se te ha sido informado?

\- Nada más, solo que no he podido comunicarme con mi hombre en los países bajos,Weselton, en las islas del sur y mi informante de la iglesia.

\- ¿Desde cuando?

\- Desde hace tres días, pero mis hombres tienen órdenes de por lo menos registrarse una vez al día.

Anna asintió, estaba pasando más rápido de lo que creía.

\- Informa de esto a la guardia real, y manda mensajeros a los vigías que tomen medidas necesarias para que el reino no esté ciego en ningún momento.

\- Si mi reina.

Anna salió de su despacho y fue a los establos, tomo una carreta y la lleno de licor y de agua, tanto que cuatro caballos apenas podían avanzar. Se dirigió hacia la montaña norte, no tenía mucho que los antiguos reyes y ella habían ido a dejar la ofrenda anual, pero esta vez necesitaba saber que no volvería a perder a nadie.

Al llegar a la cueva, como siempre estaba en penumbras, los caballos avanzaron hasta donde pudieron. Ella misma bajo todo el licor y el agua dejando los barriles unos a lado de los otros.

\- Que agradable sorpresa. - se escuchó una voz a el otro lado de la cueva. - Más estando tan cerca su cumpleaños Reina Anna.

\- La guerra se acerca.

\- El humano es un ser violento, no es sorpresa que se maten uno al otro, más cuando están acorralados, están dispuestos a despertar a cosas que no deberían ser despertadas.

\- No puedo perder a nadie más, necesito ganar está batalla.

\- No podemos tener todo en esta vida.

\- Que puedo hacer para no tener que perder a nadie más.

\- Estarías dispuesta a hacerme un favor.

\- Si ellas pueden seguir con vida, con todo gusto.

\- En el sótano de tu castillo está mi corazón, si es apuñalado yo puedo ser libre de esta cueva durante lo suficiente para ayudarte, pero yo ya no permanezco a este mundo, no se lo que pasará.

\- Está bien.

-Cambio de escena-

Rapunzel, Merida y Elsa se dirigían rumbo a Månen, llevaban con ellas a sus ejércitos, y regalos para pedir la mano de Anna en matrimonio.

Pero apenas se fueron acercando supieron que algo no estaba bien, veían a los soldados de Månen guíar a los aldeanos, mujeres y niños a las montañas, los niños preguntaban por que tenían que dejar su hogar, las madres trataban de tranquilizar a sus hijos.

Las tres avanzaron aún más rápido, los soldados sentían la tensión subir. Al llegar a el pueblo, era como si fuera un pueblo fantasma, las casas abandonadas y las pertenencias que quedaron atrás, olvidadas.

Se acercaron a la plaza principal y vieron una de las cosas más impresionantes que sus ojos tuvieron la oportunidad de ver. Casi todos los soldados de Månen formados en la plaza principal. Eran más de quinientos hombres, todos con sus armaduras y empuñando sus armas.

Merida, Elsa y Rapunzel bajaron corriendo de sus carruajes, al llegar a la plaza lograron ver a Anna hablado con sus comandantes, ella iba vestida con su uniforme de la milicia.

\- ¡¿Que está pasando?!. - Grito Merida.

Anna dejo de ver a los hombres frente suyo y dirigió su mirada a las tres mujeres que amaba.

\- La guerra nos a alcanzado.

\- ¿¡Porque no nos fue informado?!

\- Por qué no quería que vinieran, Månen se va encargar de terminar esto antes que empiece.

Las tres veían a Anna, y no era la niña que amaban, era la guerrera que las protegería.

Un soldado se acercó corriendo a Anna, en sus manos traía un telescopio, y apunto al mar.

Anna tomo el telescopio y lo vió, toda una flota de más de treinta barcos venía hacia su pueblo, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, quitó el telescopio de su ojo, y aún así los veía.

Dos enormes dragones surcaban el cielo frente a los barcos.

Merida volteó hacia el mar igual, mientras veía lo que iba a pasar, empezó a llorar, antes que pudiera tomar a Anna entre sus brazos, está grito.

\- ¡LLÉVENLAS DE AQUÍ!

Los propios guardias de las tres las tomaron entre sus brazos, pero ellas se resistían.

Anna tomo un pedazo de oro de entre sus ropas, lo dejo en el suelo y con su sable lo apuñaló.

Toda la tierra se sacudió, la montaña norte se empezó a temblar violentamente.

Anna alzó la mirada rumbo a el mar, y vio que ya quedaba poco tiempo. Empezó a crecer de tamaño, su sable creció junto con ella, todos los guardias de las cuatro casas se preparaban para el ataque. Pero Anna se paró justo enfrente del mar.

\- ¡Huyan!

Todos los guardias se sorprendieron de la declaración de la reina, a todos los habían entrenado para nunca huir de la batalla.

\- ¡NO SE ATREVAN A DESOBEDECER LA ÚLTIMA ORDEN DE SU REINA!

Nadie se pudo mover de su lugar hasta que vieron que los dos dragones ya estaban a punto de tocar costa, uno de ellos lanzó una gran llamarada de fuego en contra de los soldados, pero Anna se interpuso para que está no les llegará, su piel se llenó de ampollas rápidamente y se vio como se derretía por el inmenso calor.

\- ¡Obedezcan! - termino por gritar Anna.

Las tres reinas restantes luchaban por liberarse de sus captores, al ver que Anna apenas y podía resistir en contra de los dos dragones. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, cuando entre varios soldados las cargaron y con lágrimas en los ojos se retiraban.

"Dejaré toda mi alma en esta batalla, entregaré hasta mi último aliento, gane por haber podido estar a su lado, pero mi causa me reclama en esta batalla, ¿Lloran por qué hoy morirá alguien?, No, no lloren por mi, no estén tristes por mi partida, en el Valhalla me contarán sus historias de victoria, pues a mí ya me esperan ahí, vivan, solo eso puedo pedirles, vivan."

Anna sonrió, mientras tomaba su sable, y se defendía, a su lado apareció un lobo de su tamaño, su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices y tomo a un dragón entre sus fauces, alejándolo de Anna.

\- Será un honor morir a tu lado.

\- El honor es todo mío, Reina Anna.

El lobo alejó aun más al dragón de Anna, los dos se mordían el uno al otro buscando matarse.

El dragón que luchaba en contra de Anna, le tomo su brazo derecho haciendo que tirará su sable, el cual al caer cayó con la punta al cielo, Anna sin su arma se defendió del imponente dragón solo con sus manos, con sus puños golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que no le hacía daño alguno, Anna sintió como su brazo izquierdo era tomando entre las fauces del dragón y después despedazado entre ella, veía como la sangre corría lejos de su cuerpo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se acercó a él, aún con su brazo entre sus fauces, logró rodear su cuello con su brazo derecho, el animal trataba de quitarsela de encima, encajo sus garras en los costados de Anna, ella apenas pudo resistir el dolor sin desmayarse.

Con lo último de sus fuerzas se aventó hacia atrás, encajando su propia espada en su espalda, la punta logro atreverse a el dragón, el animal rugió y lucho, pero Anna estaba determinada a no dejarlo ir, justo cuando dió su último respiró y fue cerrando los ojos, pudo ver como el animal dejaba de luchar, cayendo sus brazos al suelo, el cuerpo de Anna fue regresando a la normalidad.

El gran lobo, y el dragón se tomaron de sus cuellos, y se mataron el uno al otro.

Los soldados al ver el sacrificio de su reina dejaron ir a las reinas. Todos regresaron al campo de batalla, cuando estuvieron frente al cuerpo de Anna, se arrodillaron.

\- Gracias.

Merida cayó de rodillas, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, sentía su garganta quemar, no podía respirar.

Rapunzel corrió al cuerpo de Anna y lo tomo entre sus brazos, envolvió su cabello alrededor de Anna, empezó a cantar con desesperación la canción para curar, pero su cabello sólo brillaba sin dar resultado, abrazo el cuerpo inerte de Anna, llorando con ella en sus brazos.

Elsa veía como Rapunzel hacía lo posible para salvar a Anna, pero era inútil, se la habían arrebatado. Elsa vio al mar, los barcos seguían acercándose a la costa, ¿Querían guerra?, Guerra tendrán. Con lágrimas en los ojos dejo que todo su poder fluyera a mar, el mar en cuestión de segundos se congeló completamente, cuando el hielo alcanzo a los barcos, picos emergieron destrozando toda flota en un momento, aún en la lejanía, se escuchó los gritos de agonía de los hombres.

-Cambio de escena-

El barco fue preparado, gente de las cuatro casas se reunió para despedirse, los soldados estaban arrodillados con sus espadas frente suyo. Anna fue vestida y arreglada con sus medallas y un traje de gala, su sable blanco fue puesto con ella, la casa Månen había muerto.

El barco empezó a avanzar por el mar.

\- Que las Valkirias te den su bienvenida, y guíen tu camino por el campo de batalla de Odín, que canten tu nombre con amor y furia, para que los escuchemos alzarse desde las profundidades del Valhalla, y sabremos que tomaste tu lugar que te corresponde en la mesa de los reyes, hoy calló una reina, una hermana, una guerrera, y nos despedimos de alguien que dió su vida por nosotros, y con el corazón en la mano te agradecemos. - dijo Kristoff, con voz entrecortada, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Merida fue la primera en tensar su arco y lanzar la flecha que surco los cielos y prendió fuego al barco.

Los cielos se cubrieron de fuego, y el barco viajó al Valhalla.

Rapunzel se cortó el cabello, y sus padres tuvieron que ir por ella.

Merida tuvo que ver dos veces la misma escena, su madre la abrazo hasta que se quedó dormida.

Elsa estaba en el castillo donde compartió la infancia con Anna, las lágrimas parecían no poder parar, su padre la abrazo y trato de consolar, pero el mejor que nadie sabía lo que era perder al amor de tu vida.

Era de noche, se adentro al salón donde jugaban de niñas.

\- ¿Anna?, Disfruta el Valhalla, te lo mereces, no me olvides, ven a verme, no me dejes, mi amor... - dijo apenas entre sollozos, y vio cómo a la luz de la luna una ligera silueta. - ¿Anna?

Y la silueta desapareció.

Y Elsa lloró.

\- Prólogo-

Merida, Rapunzel y Elsa, iban en la misma universidad, las tres tenían una costumbre de burlarse de las novatas de la carrera de derecho, pues siempre el primer día iban con traje formal.

Estaban sentadas en una barda viendo cómo las muchachas desfilaban delante suyo.

Pero entre todo el mar de gente la vieron.

Era una joven con cabello cobrizo recogido en un moño, iba con traje formal, pero su porte era tan elegante que era imposible burlarse de ella.

Paso justo enfrente de las tres solo viéndolas unos segundos, regalandoles una sonrisa.

Las tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y corrieron hacia ella.

Fin.


End file.
